Lo siento te confundí con un fantasma
by LysL0ve
Summary: El plan de Sakura era simple. Vengarse de su profesor haciéndole una broma. Lo último que debía hacer era preparar todo para el día siguiente y para eso debía escabullirse en la escuela en medio de la noche. El único detalle: No esperó encontrarse al popular Shaoran Li en plenas horas de la noche, o que la encontraría "con las manos en la masa"/ UA. pasen y lean :D
1. Capítulo 1: Esto es Humillante

**_Holaaaaaa!_**

 ** _He vuelto y esta vez con una nueva historia :D_**

 _ **De hecho tenía esta historia escondida hace tiempo entre mis archivos y por primera vez pensé ¿Porque no darle una oportunidad? es una manera de forzarme a mi misma de terminar todo lo que empiezo jeje. je. je... si eso**_

 _ **Comencemos entonces!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE!**_

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Esto es Humillante**

 _Nee, he tenido ideas peores_

pensé yo mientras observaba la grandeza del edificio que tenia frente a mi.

\- Vamos Sakura, apúrate para que podamos volver a casa- dijo mi mejor amiga Tomoyo mientras miraba hacia los lados con pánico y miedo a que nos descubrieran - me da miedo estar aquí, en especial de noche - mire a Tomoyo con una media sonrisa en los labios

\- Vamos Tomoyo tienes que admitir que escabullirnos en la escuela de noche es algo increíble, ¡Hasta podrías tomar una foto de esto! además, esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme del idiota de Takito Sensei. Por suerte nos vamos a graduar en un mes - Tomoyo hizo un chasquido con sus dientes a lo que yo reí un poco. Debo admitir que esta idea no era la mejor que había tenido pero en serio quería vengarme de Takito Sensei. Además de ser prácticamente un depravado sexual en su tiempo libre (la ultima vez que me fije en su escritorio, había una foto de la falda levantada de una estudiante dejando a la vista su ropa interior), el muy idiota había hecho mi vida escolar en los últimos 3 años un infierno y esta noche era el momento de la venganza. (N/a:Jejejejejeje)

La idea era simple: colocar un video por todos los televisores del colegio de él con la gruñona y aterradora señora de la cafetería mientras jugaban a "¿quien es tu papi? !yo soy tu papi! " en la sala de química. Tomar ese momento en cámara fue una de las experiencias mas traumáticas de mi vida pero valdrá la pena si como resultado obtengo la total humillación del idiota.

\- Solo apúrate si? este lugar me da escalofríos- dijo Tomoyo. Rodé los ojos y mire a mi mejor amiga

\- Tranquila Tomoyo, no es como si vaya a venir un fantasma de una carta mágica o algo parecido- Tomoyo sonrió un poco ante mi sarcasmo

\- Por favor Sakura, no es como si fueras la heroína de un anime o algo así - dijo ella - solo date prisa - Aseguré mi largo cabello avellana en una cola de caballo y subí las rejas de la escuela con facilidad para luego caer al otro lado

\- Recuerda, si viene alguien haces la señal - le dije e inmediatamente salí corriendo. Era hora de hacer una broma estilo Sakura. En el peor de los casos, habría alguien ahí y podría meterme en problemas, sin embargo, solo un idiota seria capaz de venir a la escuela de noche (si, me considero una idiota) y más aun a estas horas.

Caminé por los pasillos oscuros con solo una linterna y mi maleta con el material para mi broma, debo admitir que Tomoyo tenia razón, este lugar era aterrador, pero nada me detendría de completar mi venganza. Entré finalmente a la sala de tecnología donde se controlaba todos los televisores y las emisoras del colegio, había pasado el video incluso a solo audio para que todos pudieran escucharlo por lo parlantes en cada salón. Era bueno que Takito Sensei tuviera una voz tan reconocible - gruñona y ronca - así inmediatamente todos lograrían descubrir de quien era la voz que decía "oh si yo se que tu quieres a tu papi, hora de servir tu carne bebe!"

Había metido ya todo en los compartimientos indicados y estaba lista para irme; mañana seria un día divertido. Cogí mi mochila y linterna, y salí casi corriendo del lugar. El camino de vuelta se me estaba haciendo un poco más largo, sin embargo, intente salir lo más calmada posible para no demostrar lo aterrada que estaba por dentro. No fueron ni dos minutos cuando de repente empecé a escuchar ruidos. Paré en seco y alarmada miré por todos lados esperado a encontrar a alguien pero estaba sola.

\- Tomoyo? Eres tu? - pero nadie me contestó - Hay alguien ahí? - pero lo único que escuche fue el eco de mi voz, _Si Sakura, si fuera un fantasma asesino lo primero que te respondería seria "Si aquí estoy, estoy viendo la película de Bob Esponja, quieres comer palomitas?" es que no has aprendido nada de las historias de terror?!"_

Mi discusión con mi mente se vio interrumpida cuando se volvieron a escuchar ruidos; venían de mi salón de clases _Ohhhh excelente, he estado estudiando con un fantasma! Tal vez si me vuelvo su amiga me soplara las respuestas del examen de química de la próxima semana!_

Caminé con cuidado hacia el salón tratando de no hacer ruido. Debía admitirlo, estaba muriendo del miedo, pero tenía que averiguar el origen de los sonidos los cuales se escuchaban cada vez más cerca a medida que me acercaba a mi salón de clases; papeles moviendo y tal vez movimiento de sillas y escritorios. Decidí que lo mejor sería apuntar rápidamente al interior del salón con mi linterna y ver inmediatamente que había ahí. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y alcancé a ver una figura de una persona caminando por todo el salón de un lado para otro, _Y si es un ladrón?_ pensé yo, _Naah yo creo que un ladrón tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que robar una escuela._ En un arranque de valentía apunté la luz de mi linterna directamente a la sombra y grité del susto.

Alguien más gritó conmigo

\- YA! ya basta deja de gritar! Por todo lo que es bueno en el mundo, podrías dejar de dirigir la luz a mi cara, No puedo ver! - Me sorprendió escuchar una voz masculina de lo que supuse era el desconocido. No me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos o que todavía seguí gritando y fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco a ver quien era, pero inmediatamente al ver a la persona desconocida me sorprendí totalmente.

Li.

Shaoran Li.

EL Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li era - por más cliché que fuera - uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Era popular, bueno en los deportes y por supuesto, tenía al 97% de la población femenina rendida a sus pies, lo que en otras palabras significa, que era alto, apuesto y encantador. Nunca llegué a prestarle atención a Li, lo cual era un poco curioso viendo que era mi vecino del lado y casualmente las ventanas de nuestras habitaciones coincidían y quedaban una enfrente de la otra. Incluso su prima Meiling Li era una de mis mejores amigas, pero pocas veces hablábamos de su primo. Seguro, me parecía lindo - MUY LINDO - pero no llegué hasta el punto de encerrarme en el salón de materiales de deportes solo para poder hablar con él (Y si, varias chicas ya lo habían intentado).

Miré a Li un poco sorprendida y casi inmóvil. Li parecía estar acostumbrándose a la luz viendo que ahora no se la estaba dirigiendo directamente a sus rostro y movía los ojos rápidamente, supongo que tratando de identificar quien era yo. Rápidamente me compuse y parpadee tratando de procesar que estaba sucediendo

\- Espera - empezó a decir él mientras parecía ir acostumbrándose a la luz de la linterna - Kinomoto? Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? Y, por todos los Santos, tenías que gritar tan fuerte?

Me quede inmóvil por un minuto. Todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que este momento no fuera simplemente parte de una increíblemente aburrida película cliché de romance o terror… y si lo fuera, por favor que fuera la primera.

\- ehhh - empecé diciendo yo pero nada salía de mi boca, ¿Qué excusa podría darle? Li simplemente se quedó callado a la espera de una respuesta

Estoy segura que estuve sin responderle cerca de 2 minutos mientras el miraba a la espera de una respuesta. Pero ¿qué podía responderle? _Muy bien Sakura, piensa con claridad. Tienes que dar una excelente respuesta a la pregunta que te ha hecho. Una respuesta que demuestre confianza y seguridad en ti misma. Una respuesta a tu semi grito de guerra y una excelente excusa a porque estas aquí a estas insanas horas de la noche, no dejes que Li se de cuenta de tu plan, responde lo siguiente "Lo siento Li, no pretendía gritar tan fuerte, simplemente me sorprendiste. Además, he venido aquí porque tengo un problema de sonambulismo, sin embargo, mis padres, yo y mi doctor Larry hemos estado trabajando en esto. Un gusto verte a estas horas de la noche"_

\- ¿Y bien? - empezó a cuestionar Li sacándome de mi hilo de pensamiento

\- Lo siento te confundí con un fantasma!

.

.

.

.

.

.

:

 _Mierda_

 **Muy bien eso es todo por ahora. El siguiente capítulo lo estaré poniendo dentro de poco, depende porque estaré continuando con mi historia de My Dear Doll (Para los que no la hayan leído están cordialmente invitados a leerla ;D)**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Si estas leyendo esto, comenta "Casper tiene Sentimientos :(" así con carita triste y todo XD**

 **Digan que tal les pareció!**

 **LysLove**


	2. Capítulo 2: Esto es Vergonzoso

**Holi :D**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Pues, aproveché que seguía teniendo estos fragmentos de la historia ya en mis archivos entonces publicar el capítulo sería lo mejor que podría hacer.**

 **Para los que estén leyendo mi historia de My Dear Doll, por fin me estoy recuperando mi accidente entonces ya estoy avanzando la historia :)**

 **Muy bien, continuemos**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, solo esta historia sacada de mi imaginación**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Esto Es Vergonzoso**

Los siguientes segundos después de mi respuesta pueden haber sido los más largos que he vivido en mi vida. Li simplemente se quedó mirándome con cara de no entender

\- ...¿Qué?

\- Nada - respondí rápidamente mirando a otro lado _Si Sakura, ya te avergonzaste lo suficiente por hoy_

\- Entonces - continuo como si nunca hubiera dicho nada - Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué haces aqui?

\- Eh… ¿Soy sonámbula? - él no me creyó una palabra y me miró con cara de _hablas en serio?_ y suspire - estoy en medio de un plan de venganza

-Oh - respondió él simplemente

\- Takito Sensei - dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo como si fuera lo más obvio. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el enemigo número uno de Takito Sensei era yo, aunque de todos modos trataba a todos los estudiantes como si fueran pobres excusas de disminución de aire puro; odiaba a ese hombre.

\- Y que haces tu aquí Li, que haces a estas bellas horas de la noche? - dije yo mientras me apoyaba en la pared al lado de la puerta tratando de sonar casual aun cuando mi corazón se recuperaba del susto

\- Vine por mi cuaderno de Literatura avanzada - dijo mostrándome a su vez su cuaderno. Se me olvido decirles que Shaoran Li era también una de las personas más inteligentes de nuestra escuela? No lo dije? ups, pequeño detalle, él es la tercera persona más destacada en la lista de mejores rendimientos académicos. Antes me frustraba un poco por el hecho de que yo soy la cuarta (Culpa del idiota de Takito Sensei y su incapacidad de subir mis notas más allá de "Casi aprobable"), pero después de un tiempo deje de darle importancia. Estuve a punte de preguntarle algo más cuando escuchamos unos pasos provenientes del pasillo

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - dijo una voz ronca y de un hombre _Je, al menos no soy la única que dice lineas de una típica película de terror._ Li y yo nos miramos con pánico y sin pensarlo, nos ocultamos en uno de los casilleros del salón. Intenté mirar un poco por una de las aberturas del casillero y vi al conserje del colegio mirar por todos los lados del salón con su linterna alumbrando todos los rincones del salón. _Si me encuentran estaré en serios problemas,_ pero fue grande mi alivio cuando me di cuenta que el conserje solo dio media vuelta y el ruido de sus zapatos se fue haciendo cada vez mas lejano. Exhalé un suspiro que no sabia que estaba sosteniendo y no fue hasta que sentí la respiración de Li en mi cabello que me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Li era al menos una cabeza más alto que yo, pero eso no evitó que la cercanía entre nosotros no me hiciera sentir incomoda hasta el punto en que sentí como me sonrojaba.

\- Creo que ya se fue - dijo él rompiendo el silencio casi en un susurro y con voz impasible. Yo simplemente asentí; no confiaba en que la voz no me temblara. Salimos del casillero con precaución y miramos a ambos lados del pasillo antes de ir camino a la salida. Estuvimos caminado en un silencio medio incómodo hasta que estuvimos llegando casi a la entrada, fue entonces cuando paré en seco y lo cogí del brazo para que me mirara

\- Li necesito que me hagas un favor - empecé diciendo yo casi de manera nerviosa - necesito que no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, o que yo hice la broma a Takito Sensei, aun si todo sale bien o mal, no me puedo meter en problemas. - Li se quedó callado un segundo antes de sonreír un poco

\- Mis labios están sellados. - e hizo un gestó con sus dedos pasándoselos por sus labios como si fueran una cremallera. Le sonreí con agradecimiento y creo que vio el alivio en mis ojos porque su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más.

Seguimos caminando hasta la entrada donde pude ver a Tomoyo esperándome mientras observaba a todos lados con un gesto nervioso. Todavía a estas alturas de nuestra amistad mi mejor amiga no se acostumbraba a mis locuras. Mi amiga peli negra se volteó y cuando por fin me vio me sonrió con alivio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sus ojos encontraron a la figura de Li, quien estaba caminando a mi lado, e inmediatamente mostraron confusión.

Me monté de nuevo las rejas de la entrada hasta estar finalmente fuera y fui seguida de Li. Vi los ojos de Tomoyo mirarnos a los dos como tratando de comprender que había pasado, pero de repente escuchamos la voz del conserje dentro de la escuela y decidimos salir corriendo y riendo. Fue cuando estábamos a unas cuadras de mi casa cuando me tuve que despedir de Tomoyo quien me prometió que le tendría que contar todo lo que había pasado al día siguiente. Vi a Tomoyo tomar su camino y cuando me di la vuelta para ir por el mío me sorprendí al ver que Li estaba esperándome. Camine hasta llegar a su lado y seguimos nuestro camino

\- Entonces - dijo él - me podrías contar cual es la broma que le hiciste a Takito Sensei o me tocará esperar hasta mañana como el resto? - Lo mire con diversión

\- Uhh lo siento, pero tocará esperar hasta mañana, pero si quieres puedo ser lo suficientemente bondadosa como para darte crédito por una pequeña parte de la broma. Puedo decir que tu abriste la puerta al salón de tecnología o algo así - el me miró con una sonrisa divertida. El resto del camino hasta nuestros hogares (porque si, éramos vecinos entonces podíamos decir que caminábamos a lugares casi iguales) fue silencioso de forma cómoda con unas pequeñas interrupciones de parte mía o suya. Finalmente nos despedimos uno del otro y él, siendo Li, entró por la entrada principal, mientras que yo, siendo Sakura, me tocó subirme por el árbol que daba a la ventana de mi habitación para así no despertar a nadie en mi casa; despertar a mi hermano Touya tan tarde a estas horas de la noche significaba muerte instantánea.

No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me desplome en mi cama y casi me quedo dormida con mi ropa puesta. Hice mi último esfuerzo por moverme y cambie mi ropa por mi pijama (a.k.a Unos shorts y un top blanco) y me envolví en la comodidad de mi cama. Me dormí pensando en lo raro que había sido el día de hoy, y lo increíble que sería el día de mañana si mi venganza contra Takito Sensei funcionaba. Todavía no podía creer que me había encontrado con Shaoran Li en la escuela a media noche, o peor aun, que había hablado y reído con él.

Pero bueno, dicen que las vidas pueden cambiar en veinticuatro horas; la mía cambio en menos de cuatro.

 **Listoooo ya segundo capítulo completo!**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció? :)**

 **P.D: Si leen esto escriban en los comentarios "El fabuloso Shaoran Li"**

 **Nos leemos!  
chauuu **

**LysLove**


	3. Capítulo 3: Esto es Emocionante

**_Holi!_**

 ** _Este es un capítulo como largo que aproveche que ya puedo manejar las dos manos y dije por qué no estrenarla haciendo 2000 palabras sobre una de mis parejas favoritas en la historia del anime? Y ESTO OCURRIÓ!_**

 ** _Todavía estoy en proceso de recuperarme por completo de mi accidente (para los que no sabían o quieren saber que ocurrió pueden leer mi nota de la Autora en mi historia My Dear Doll) al caso estoy muy feliz y como siento que la vida me sonríe de nuevo pensé en hacer este capítulo! wuhuu!_**

 ** _Entonces, lo mismo de siempre, DISCLAIMER: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece_**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE**

 _Juro solemnemente que intentare quedarme despierta las primeras tres horas de clase... y como recompensa dormiré el resto del día._

Digamos que me di cuenta que lo peor que puede hacer una persona es quedarse despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana entre semana. Ahora me tocaría aguantarme el resto de las clases con cansancio y combatir el sueño durante mis clases de Matemáticas, historia y Literatura. Casualmente, mi profesora de Literatura tiene la voz más arrulladora en el mundo, y era justo lo que necesitaba para quedarme despierta (nótese el sarcasmo).

Me desperté casi arrastrada de mi cama ante el sonido de mi alarma; Algún día la tiraría por la ventana. Lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo para ver cuanto daño había hecho el quedarme hasta tan tarde pero la vista no me reconfortó en nada; Se acuerdan de esta historia en la cual la chica se levanta ante la bella luz del día y el sonar de las aves mientras ella se despierta como una princesa bella mágica? Si, a mi no me pasa; soy totalmente lo contrario. Mis ojos verdes se veían cansados, rojos y vidriosos, y mi cabello castaño parecía un nido de pájaros disparando en todas las direcciones, _Me rindo, oficialmente, voy a hacerme un corte de pelo este fin de semana._

Me alisté con cansancio y casi a regañadientes tratando de arreglar aunque fuera un poco el desastre que había visto hoy frente al espejo. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente aceptable - o al menos lo suficientemente decente para no espantar a media sociedad- salí de mi cuarto a desayunar. En la cocina encontré el escenario habitual: mi padre estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno y mi hermano ya estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Mi madre había muerto cuando era pequeña así que no me acuerdo mucho de como era, sin embargo, dicen que era muy hermosa y amable y que saque sus ojos verdes y mi hermano sacó su cabello oscuro. De todos modos conservábamos una foto de ella en una de las mesas y siempre la saludaba en las mañanas; hoy no era la excepción.

\- Buenos días monstruo, cómo estas esta bella mañana? - dijo él con una sonrisa burlona cuando notó mi presencia. Lo miré con un ceño fruncido

\- No eres gracioso hermano - dije yo mientras rodaba los ojos - Y no me digas monstruo

\- ¿Por que, Te molesta?

\- ¡Si!

\- Lo tendré en cuenta monstruo - Estuve a punto de responderle cuando finalmente llegó mi padre con nuestros desayunos a la mesa haciéndonos callar inmediatamente. Una vez terminé de comer salí rápidamente a cepillarme los dientes y una vez me despedí de mi familia, salí caminando dirección al colegio.

Pensé en disfrutar un poco de la vista y la caminata pero no fueron ni dos cuadras cuando vi un uniforme de hombre de mi mismo colegio y con cabello café.

Era Li.

Shaoran Li.

EL Shaoran Li.

Pensé en que podría ir a saludarlo… pero no sabía si lo de ayer había contado como una oportunidad para clasificarnos como "amigos" o al menos "conocidos". Creo que Lise dio cuenta de mi presencia porque paró en seco y volteó hacia atrás haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran con los míos. Fue grande mi alivió cuando una sonrisa ocupó sus labios haciendo que me sintiera segura de que podríamos caminar juntos a la escuela. Sinceramente, estaba más que todo aliviada con el hecho de que al menos estaríamos en condiciones de saludarnos y no sería absolutamente raro como _Oh te acuerdas esa vez que nos encontramos en la escuela porque estaba haciéndole una broma a Takito Sensei, parece como si hubiera sido ayer! jajajaja. jaja. ja….. Oh espera fue ayer…_

Si, no quería que fuera tan raro.

Noté algunas - ok no, MUCHAS - miradas celosas de las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado al ver que Li y yo estábamos caminando juntos. Me sentí un poco nerviosa; el universo sabrá lo que hace una chica cuando esta celosa.

\- Entonces, hoy por fin puedo saber que es lo que le has preparado a Takito Sensei o todavía me toca esperar como el resto? - dijo Li sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- Uhhh lo siento Li, no hay prioridades para saber de que se trata esta obra tan magnifica - dije yo con un poco de risa en mi voz - aunque… me podrías hacer un favor?

\- Lo que quieras

\- Podrías sacar tu celular y grabarlo, ya sabes… para futuros recuerdos - él rió por lo bajo

\- Como quieras - Sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios

\- Si!

El resto del camino fue hablar y hablar, como si hubiéramos sido amigos de hace años y no hace menos de seis horas. Fue cuando vi las puertas de la entrada a la escuela que sentí como la ansiedad se colaba en mi interior _hora de la acción._ Vi a Takito Sensei donde siempre: esperando a los estudiantes en frente en la entrada mientras hacia vigilancia para que no llegaran tarde. Rogué que el idiota no me viera mientras caminaba de forma "natural" al lado de Li, pero por supuesto al ser su estudiante más odiada, me ubicó inmediatamente.

\- Ah señorita Kinomoto, como me alegró de verla - dijo él mientras nos paraba a Li y a mi. Pude ver como sus ojos dieron un recorrido rápido por mi cuerpo parando especialmente en zonas como mis piernas o mi pecho. Estuve a punto de Vomitar. - Estuve revisando su examen el otro día y no me arrepiento de decirle que he visto en él la inteligencia de un niño de 4 años. Espero que para el próximo no cometa errores tan elementales

\- Si señor, por supuesto - dije yo tratando de actuar natural sin dejar ver mi disgusto de verlo y mis ganas de golpearlo, _Golpear un maestro todavía se considera causa de expulsión cierto? Ugh, tocará para después_. Muchos de mis exámenes siempre quedaban con bajas notas gracias a este idiota, pero no era porque no entendiera el tema, era porque el idiota me bajaba la nota a propósito. Los ojos de Takito Sensei pasaron a ver al chico de cabello café a mi lado

\- Ah señor Li, cómo está? Espero que bien. Veo que a venido con la señorita Kinomoto a la escuela, me sorprende mucho porque pensé que vendría con una chica más…. apropiada - sentí como mis manos se cerraban en un puño y estuve a punto de lanzarme al idiota de no ser porque un brazo firme me estaba sujetando. ÉL MUY ESTUPIDO ME ESTABA INSULTANDO! Digo, no me considero una belleza increíble pero no estaba mal de aspecto… o eso creo.

\- No señor, no se a que se refiere cuando dice chica adecuada. Para mi Kinomoto es suficientemente adecuada para mi - esto me sorprendió un poco haciéndome enrojecer. No sabía que Li podía llegar a ser de los que hablan sin pensar y creo que Takito Sensei se sorprendió también un poco al ver que otro estudiante que no fuera yo se había dignado a contradecirlo.

\- En todo caso - dije yo interrumpiendo - gracias por esta para nada agradable charla en la mañana Sensei pero tenemos que llegar a clases, además… - empecé a decir yo mientras me alejaba con Shaoran - ya me esta dando hambre y no puedo esperar al almuerzo, escuche que el almuerzo de hoy es carne…. y todos sabemos que la carne que hace la señora del almuerzo es excelente - y dicho esto salí casi corriendo de ahí arrastrando a Shaoran un poco sorprendido

\- Supongo que eso último tuvo algo que ver con tu broma no? - dijo él con diversión- si es lo que estoy pensando, no entiendo como no estas cicatrizada de por vida - reí un poco ante esto

\- Si, bueno, las cosas que valen la pena conseguir no se consiguen tan fácilmente - dije yo mientras me reía. Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta que estar con Li no era tan incomodo como pensaba. Había estado con Li en la misma clase varias veces, y si no estoy equivocada cuando teníamos 10 años él se sentaba atrás mío, pero todo este tiempo el había sido inalcanzable, no porque fuera peligroso, sino porque siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada por todas las miradas que se dirigían a nosotros en especial de las miradas celosas de al menos el 90% de las chicas. No me gusta.

Estuve adentrada en mis pensamientos por unos minutos cuando un sonido finalmente me devolvió a la realidad: La campana. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se colara en mi rostro, la cual no fue desapercibida por Li porque él también empezó a sonreír de manera traviesa _Wow, así que esa es la que llaman la sonrisa del millón de Shaoran Li_

\- Hora del Show Kinomoto - me dijo mientras se alejaba entre las personas - No hagas que me arrepienta haberme quedado callado

Me quede estática por unos segundos con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía por donde se había ido Li hasta que unas manos se colaron en frente de mi visión.

\- ¿Hola, Sakura, Estas ahí? - dijo mi Amiga Tomoyo mientras se movía su mano enfrente de mi de arriba a abajo. Parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de responderle

\- Hola! Tomoyo como estas en esta bella mañana? - dije yo intentando sonar normal… peor actuación de mi vida

\- Sakura has estado extraña desde ayer que nos encontramos con Li, me empiezas a preocupar - Dijo ella un poco preocupada pero la mayoría con diversión - Y hablando de él, me vas a explicar como y cuando se volvieron tan buenos amigos?

\- Oh ya sabes… pensé que era un fantasma que me podía ayudar en química, yo grité, él gritó, escuchamos al conserje, nos escondimos en los casilleros y luego salimos corriendo. Lo normal - Tomoyo me estaba mirando como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

\- En serio Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga pero a veces me preocupas - reí un poco nerviosa. Caminamos hasta nuestra clase hasta llegar al aula que nos correspondía esperando a que llegaran el resto de los estudiantes. Encontré rápidamente mi puesto y me senté a la espera de que llegaran todos los estudiantes y finalmente Takito Sensei,-Debía admitirlo, estaba impaciente, había puesto una clase de alarma que disparara inmediatamente la reproducción de video y el audio que había hecho del idiota ese. Finalmente, todos aparecieron.

\- Estudiantes - dijo el Takito Sensei mientras se sentaba en su puesto de mala gana - Necesito que alguien me diga que hicimos ayer en clase porque no recuerdo muy bien - por supuesto que no recordaba, estuvo ocupado viendo las piernas descubiertas por la falda de las estudiantes de la primera fila

\- Si sensei - dijo una de mis amigas, Naoko, y procedió a recordarle que pasó la clase anterior

\- Excelente - dijo él de mala gana haciendo que Naoko se callara en mitad de la frase. Miré el reloj de forma impaciente

 _7: 59 am, Ya casi Sakura, ya casi_

\- Señorita Kinomoto podría por favor dejar de ver el reloj, la clase apenas acaba de empezar y dudo que haga que el tiempo corra más deprisa - dijo él haciéndome enrojecer mientras el resto reía. _Va ganando Takito sensei, va ganando._ Pensé yo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y el me miraba con una media sonrisa de desprecio

La clase continuó una vez cesó la risa y seguí viendo el reloj de manera impaciente.

 _10 segundos…..9…..8….7…..6…..5….4…..3…..2…1_

 _Que comience el show_

"Haz sido una chica muy mala últimamente"

La clase se quedó el silencio tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz. Mire a mis alrededor viendo como los estudiantes murmuraban en confusión mientras la cara de Takito Sensei pasaba de confusión a una de completo pánico.

\- ¿Esa no es la voz de Takito Sensei? - dijo una chica entre los últimos puestos

\- Oye si! - respondió alguien más. Y esta vez, los murmullos se convirtieron en casi gritos, y estos casi gritos se convirtieron en desastre.

Sabia que no podía dejar verme como culpable, así que actué igual de confundida que los demás, a la vez que intentaba con todos mis esfuerzos no reír.

"Oh Si Takito Sensei, he sido una chica mala muy, muy mala" Takito soltó lo que parecía un bufido en la grabación "Por supuesto que sí sabes que significa? Es hora de tu castigo, ven con tu papi!"

Vi como la cara de Takito pasaba de palida a roja mientras todos escuchábamos de manera atenta a lo que decía el audio - SUFICIENTE, TAPENSE LOS OIDOS VOY A IR DONDE LA DIRECTORA AHORA MIS- Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un montón de voces empezaron a escucharse en los pasillos haciendo que todos nos levantáramos de los asientos y fuéramos también con el resto de los estudiantes.

Aunque tenía una parte de mi que estaba sintiendo culpa, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción; este hombre me había maltratado mentalmente y estoy segura que también me había pervertido con la mente mil veces.

Al salir del salón de clases miré como habían varios grupos de estudiantes con las mismas caras de confusión, algunos hablando y otros escuchando de manera atenta a lo que decían los parlantes. Logré atisbar como varios estaban mirando la televisión grande que estaba pegada a una de las paredes de los pasillos; todos y cada uno de ellos veía y/o escuchaba la completa humillación de Takito Sensei.

"Oh si mis muslotes de pollo" (N.A: por favor no llamen a una persona muslotes de pollo en su vida XD XD) es momento de sentir cómo te como, tal y como se debe"

Varios - la mayoría creo yo - ya estaban riendo de las locuras que decía Takito Sensei. Lo busque con la mirada para ver donde estaba cuando finalmente lo encontré tratando de separar a los estudiantes del televisor; fue totalmente en vano porque ya la mayoría había sacado sus celulares para grabar el momento.

"Arrrrg soy toda una gata salvaje en busca de mi dueño" dijo la señora del almuerzo intentado parecer sensual pero falló totalmente haciendo que a más de uno le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda, incluso a mi.

"Arg haz como un gato, se que eres salvaje, muéstrame tu fiera interior!" e inmediatamente Takito sensei y la señora de la cafetería empezaron a hacer raros sonidos de animales felinos; supongo que sería sexy para ellos en ese momento pero ahora mismo era incomodo de ver hasta el punto en que todos estaban casi en el piso llorando de risa.

Yo también me estaba riendo cuando sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, voltee mientras todavía reía y fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi unos ojos café oscuros.

Era Li.

Shaoran Li.

El Sha- Olvídenlo yo se que me entienden

\- Esto es épico Kinomoto - dijo él entre risas mientras todavía descansaba su mano en mi hombro - De haber sabido que sería así de gracioso te hubiera ayudado a grabarlo - Me uní a su risa

\- Gracias Li, pero tal vez te hubieras traumatizado tanto como yo. Además, es mejor la sorpresa, mira la cara de Takito Sensei, está que se desmaya

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?! - Gritó una voz con severidad haciendo que todos los estudiantes se callaran y solo se escuchara el sonido de la grabación. La directora miró la televisión e inmediatamente encontró a Sensei - Takito Sensei haría el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina? Ya he pedido a los de mantenimiento que apaguen la televisión y los parlantes. En cuanto a les estudiantes, vuelvan a sus clases - Los pasillos se fueron desocupando mientras las voces de la grabación fueron calladas.

\- Bueno, eso fue una increíble manera de comenzar la semana - dijo Li

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - respondí yo mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca me había dando cuenta que sus ojos chocolate brillaban cuando se reía, _bueno mucha gente dice que soy bastante elevada._ Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases después de esto, yo todavía con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro

—-

\- Kinomoto que respuesta pusiste en la pregunta 14? - me preguntó mi amiga Chiharu mientras salíamos de nuestra última clase del día. Ya el problema con Takito Sensei había corrido por todo la escuela y no volvió a clase después del problema. Parece que lo habían despedido por relaciones prohibías entre personal, pero el problema se empeoró cuando estaban recogiendo las cosas de su escritorio en el salón de maestros y encontraron fotos comprometedoras y desprevenidas de la cintura para abajo de varias estudiantes.

\- Yo puse la respuesta C - respondí yo. Ella puso cara de sorpresa

\- No, En serio? ugh Es que las últimas cinco respuestas me había dado C entonces pensé que era sospechoso y puse B - me reí un poco por la cara de drama que estaba haciendo Chiharu

\- Tranquila Chiharu, es solo una pregunta, todavía pasas con el resto de las respuestas - Estuvimos caminando entre los pasillos hasta que nos encontramos con Yamazaki, el mejor amigo de Li

\- ¡Yamazaki, tengo una pregunta urgente! - dijo Chiharu acercándose a su novio. El simplemente espero su pregunta - ¿Cual respuesta te dio en la pregunta 14 en el examen?

\- Esa pregunta me pareció muy difícil entonces aplique mi método infalible: Si no sé es la C - dijo él con simpleza. Me puse a reír mientras Chiharu empezaba a golpear a su novio y él reía con cada golpe

\- A veces no entiendo a ese par - dijo una voz masculina detrás mío, me voltee y vi a Li acercandose a nosotros mientras reía

\- Son una de esas parejas que nadie nunca logra entender - dije yo mientras reía.

\- Sakura! - escuché a alguien gritar a lo cual voltee para ver quien me llamaba

\- ¡Ah Meiling hola!

\- Viste la grabación de Takito Sensei hoy en la mañana? Qué locura!

\- Vaya que si - dije yo con nerviosismo y vi a Li a mi lado por un segundo antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a mi amiga

\- Oh Shaoran no te había visto. Creí que te habrías ido ya a la casa

\- Como puedes ver, no todavía no - decía Li - solo tenía que hablar con Kinomoto de algunas cosas antes de irme - Meiling y yo voleamos miradas antes de mirar a Li

\- ¿Con Kinomoto? - empezó diciendo Meiling con confusión evidente en su voz para luego cambiar por completo de expresión a una de picardía

 _Ehhh ¿qué estas pensando Meiling?_

\- muy bien - continuó la chica - sabes que estaba pensando Shaoran? había quedado con irme con Sakura caminando hasta nuestras casas, pero me acordé que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Podrías acompañarla tu?

Quedé un poco perpleja por lo que estaba diciendo Meilin. Estaba casi segura - un 80% segura - que habíamos quedado el Viernes con caminar juntas de regreso, y hoy era Miercoles. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quien era yo para juzgar al tiempo? Tenía 3 horas de sueño encima, dos tazas de café y una lata de bebida energizante, no era quien para hablar. A duras penas era persona.

\- Muy bien - continuó diciendo Li mientras miraba a otro lado. Parecía un poco nervioso - ¿No te importa Kinomoto?

\- ¿Eh? No en absoluto, vamos - respondí yo con una sonrisa

\- Excelente - dijo Meilin - ¡nos vemos mañana!

Li y yo quedamos solos de nuevo - bueno relativamente solos viendo que Chihtaru y Yamazaki seguían discutiendo pero esta vez por algo nuevo. Aparentemente, Yamasaki trataba de convencer a Chiharu que la razón por la que se utilizaban los faros en las áreas costeras no eran solamente para señalar a los barcos que había tierra cercana, sino también a los extraterrestres. Mientras tanto, Chiharu seguía molesta porque según ella, él "no sabía decir más que mentiras".

Increíble pensar que dentro de dos días cumplen su aniversario de dos años.

\- La verdad a veces me pregunto si lo que dice Yamazaki es verdad o mentira - dijo Li a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Nos estuvimos alejando de la pareja sin pensar en despedirnos porque solo Dios sabría como terminaría la pobre alma en desgracia que decidiera interrumpir una discusión de esos dos.

\- Los se a veces pienso lo mismo - dije yo - la última vez Yamazaki me dijo que los zapatos deportivos causaron polémica en los años 60 porque aparentemente se los ponían a los jaguares y pumas para probar la resistencia de la suela. De no ser por Tomoyo que al final me dijo que era una típica mentira Yamazaki, pero creo que habría terminado creyendo eso el resto de mi vida

\- Creo que me habría pasado lo mismo - decía Li riendo

Estuvimos caminando mientras hablábamos un poco de todo; la escuela, amigos y sobre todo mi increíble y perfecta broma.

\- ¿Crees que logren atraparme? - empecé diciendo yo después de unos segundos de silencio mientras caminábamos por las calles de Tomoeda. Varias veces se me había cruzado por la cabeza de que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que descubrirían que fui yo la que había hecho la broma a Takito Sensei, pero después de pensarlo seriamente (y después de escuchar a Takito sensei por la puerta del salón de profesores a cerca de como le gustaría que las faldas escolares fueran muchísimo más corta) decidí que si hacía la posibilidad lo más mínima posible, lograría hacer la broma con éxito y tendría mis últimos meses escolares en paz.

\- No lo creo, parece que nadie ha logrado encontrar al culpable - decía Li a mi lado. No se como paso, pero empezábamos a acercarnos más a medida que caminábamos, habíamos iniciado conmigo caminando un poco más atrás de él, pero después de unos minutos de hablar ya caminábamos a la par; al lado del otro - Lo hiciste bien Kinomoto

Lo miré un poco sorprendida y me dedicó la "oh famosa sonrisa de ángel de Shaoran Li", esa que decían que derretía hasta el polo norte (si, las chicas en mi escuela son bastante exageradas). Yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa sincera pero orgullosa a la vez mientras esperábamos a que cambiara la luz del semáforo.

\- Gracias gracias, Li

Ahora, siempre he pensado que mi vida era una recopilación de eventos clichés. Pero podría decir que lo que pasó en los siguientes 2.5 segundos después fue uno de esos eventos clichés que eventualmente uno sabe que le van a cambiar la vida.

\- SAKURA CUIDADO!

Lastimosamente tarde demasiado en procesar la voz alarmante de Li mientras cruzaba la calle.

 **LISTO! Aqui termina el capítulo! (soy cruel dejándolo en suspenso, lo siento XD) no estoy muy segura de cuando viene el siguiente capítulo pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Si leen esto, escriban entre los comentarios que tal les pareció el capítulo y agreguen al final: "Yo si me creía las mentiras de Yamazaki :( " (con la carita triste y todo!**

 **Muy bien nos leemos luego!**

 **LysLove**

 **Atención! Spoiler a continuación, leer bajo su propio riesgo:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, Sakura no muere. Solo quería terminar el capítulo en tensión y creo que va funcionando. ;D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Esto es Curioso

¡¿OH QUE ES ESTO?! ¿UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN? ¿QUÉ? XD

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero por fin ha llegado el nuevo capítulo! TADAAAAAA

Muy bien entonces continuamos como siempre, Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Esto es curioso**

\- SAKURA CUIDADO! -

La voz alarmante de Li mientras cruzaba la calle fue lo que me dio una señal a lo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron demasiado rápido.

Di mis primeros dos pasos por la calle justo después de que el semáforo se tornará verde cuando el sonido de la bocina de un camión me avisa que cometí el error más grande de mi existencia. Veo como el camión se va acercando a mí pero no pasa más allá de eso ya que rápidamente siento como alguien me sujeta el brazo y me jala tan fuerte que ambos caemos en la acera.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - escucho una voz masculina llena de pánico pero no logro ver de quien es, ya que he cerrado los ojos con fuerza - ¿Sakura estas bien? ¡Responde por favor!

Lentamente empiezo a abrir los ojos y veo pánico reflejado en dos ojos color chocolate que me miraban fijamente.

\- Estoy bien - digo en voz baja y un poco insegura. Estuve a punto de agradecerle a Li por haberme salvado cuando hace algo que me deja aún más sorprendida: me abrazó fuertemente.

\- Al menos estas a salvo - me dice con voz aliviada y yo no puedo hacer más que quedarme callada y corresponderle lentamente al abrazo. _Este día ha tenido demasiados altibajos emocionales, pido por favor a las fuerzas poderosas del universo que se calmen un poco, atentamente, yo._

Nos empezamos a alejar lentamente hasta que quedamos frente a frente, cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros así que me alejo rápidamente de él con una risa nerviosa.

\- Ehm gracias por ayudarme Li - digo yo mientras evado su mirada. Estoy también muy segura que estoy roja como un tomate

\- ¿Eh? Ah, si, no hay problema - lo escucho decir. ¿Escuche un poco de tartamudeo en sus voz? Naaaah posiblemente sea mi imaginación -¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No prefieres ir al hospital? - Yo simplemente me niego con un meneo de cabeza

\- No hay problema Shaoran, en serio - le digo yo mientras le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, pero me congelo unos segundos después de darme cuenta de lo que dije.

Shaoran. Le. Dije. Shaoran.

Me doy también cuenta de cómo me llamó; me. Dijo. Sakura.

Creo que Li también se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo porque veo sus ojos se abren como platos a la par que los míos.

Sakura, _habíamos quedado con que no más eventos embarazosos ocurrirían por hoy recuerdas?_

El punto es que no tengo mucha idea sobre como romper el silencio incomodo que nos esta empezando a rodear a Li y a mi.

\- Este… Kinomoto, ¿Te parece entonces si continuamos nuestro camino entonces? - me dice él mirando al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Intento ignorar la punzada de decepción que me evade por unos instantes y en cambio acepto su propuesta.

Caminamos tratando de evitar el incidente de los nombres y en cambio volvemos a temas de conversación ligeros.

\- El camino hasta mi casa desde aquí no es tan largo así que me puedes dejar aquí - le digo cuando llegamos al punto donde nos separamos hoy en la mañana cuando todavía estaba oscuro. Él simplemente se negó meneando la cabeza.

\- Ni lo sueñes. No me sentiré tranquilo hasta dejarte en frente de tu casa. No después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Había tanta seriedad en ellos que no pude evitar bajar la mirada y agradecerle en voz baja.

Seguimos caminando esta vez en silencio. Me sentía un poco avergonzada por el hecho de no poder sacar de mi cabeza el pequeño detalle de que Li Shaoran me hubiera llamado por mi nombre, pero no podía evitarlo, era como decirle a Tomoyo que deje de grabarme, o decirle a Meiling que mire "disimuladamente" a un chico lindo caminando cerca nuestro; era imposible.

Veo como nos vamos acercando a una calle demasiado familiar para mi y siento como el pánico empieza a nacer en mi interior. No por quedarme sola después del evento de minutos atrás; sino por el hecho de que una vez llegue a mi casa Li y yo partiremos rumbo sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra.

Sin intentar pensarlo me armo de valor, y digo,

\- Yo… - pero quedo muda al ver como Li y yo sincronizamos a decir esto al mismo tiempo

\- Esto… - decimos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

\- Dale tu… - otra vez al mismo tiempo

\- No, yo insisto - seguimos hablando al mismo tiempo. _Muy bien esto ya es demasiada coincidencia._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.

\- Sinceramente Shaoran- empiezo diciendo yo todavía entre risas - esto es demasiada sincronización

Seguí riendo un poco hasta que la risa murió por completo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, _le he vuelto a decir Shaoran._ Estoy segura de que Li se dio cuenta de lo mismo porque vi como su cara se enrojeció un poco. Por un momento siento el horror subir por mi cuerpo, ¡ _No puedo creerlo, Lo odió tanto que ahora se esta sonrojando!_ pienso yo para mis adentros. Estoy apunto de corregir mi error cuando él me interrumpe antes.

\- Y-yo… Kinomoto, digo m-me gustaría si pudieras seguir llamándome Shaoran, y yo, eh, m-me preguntaba si yo podía empezar a decirte S-Sakura — lo escucho decir. Me sorprendo pero intento contestarle antes de que piense que me he quedado muda.

\- Yo, eh, si, si obvio, claro por supuesto, me parece bien, si - digo yo. Estoy casi segura que tengo un sonrojo en mi rostro.

\- ¡Excelente! - dice él todavía con la cara un poco roja. Uh, la verdad entiendo porque estoy sonrojada yo pero no entiendo muy bien porque él, ¿Acaso está haciendo mucho calor hoy?

Seguimos caminando un poco más hasta que estuvimos en frente de mi casa. Yo sonrió un poco y le agradezco por acompañarme. Decimos finalmente adiós y yo me adentro en mi hogar pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en el día.

—-

\- ¡Sakura te ves Divina! - escucho a mi mejor amiga decir mientras saca una video cámara de la nada. Me rio un poco, más que todo de inconformidad, dado que siempre me sentí un poco incomoda de que Tomoyo sacara una cámara de la nada para grabarme.

\- La verdad es que ese corte te queda super Sakura, ¡me encanta! - dijo Meiling. Estuve a punto de dedicarle una sonrisa de gratitud cuando veo como se empieza a formar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro - aunque sé muy bien a quien también le encantaría verte así

Quedo un poco confundida ante tal aclaración y más aún cuando veo a Tomoyo reírse por lo bajo _ehhh ok no entiendo muy bien a mis amigas._

Volteo la mirada al espejo del salón de belleza y observo mi nuevo aspecto. Mi cabello antes largo a quedado bastante corto en comparación a como lo tenía, pero ahora tengo un par de mechones un poco más largos a los lados. ( _N.A: Es prácticamente el peinado original de Sakura)._ Sonrío un poco al ver como se parecía mucho a mi corte cuando tenía 10 años pero debo admitir que me gusta más así corto que cuando estaba tan largo.

\- Gracias chicas - respondo yo mientras me levanto de la silla y salimos de la peluquería. Caminamos un poco por el centro comercial e incluso entramos a algunas tiendas de ropa, pero nos tocaba salir rápido porque o si no Tomoyo se enloquecía y escogía media tienda para colocarme encima a Meiling y a mi. Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntas, y estuve completamente agradecida con las chicas por ayudarme a despejarme la mente después de lo de ayer. Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba mi mente en ningún momento.

\- _Y-yo… Kinomoto, digo m-me gustaría si pudieras seguir llamándome Shaoran, y yo, eh, m-me preguntaba si yo podía empezar a decirte S-Sakura_

\- Sakura, tierra a Sakura, ¿Estas bien? - escucho a Meiling decir, mientras me saca de mi ensoñación. Yo contesto rápidamente afirmando y escucho a mis amigas reírse.

\- Honestamente Sakura, hoy estas por lo cielos, casi siempre estas elevada pero hoy es más de lo normal. - dice Tomoyo con un poco de preocupación en el rostro

\- La verdad yo estoy es sintiendo un deja vu aquí - dice Meiling

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta Tomoyo

\- Ayer al volver Shaoran del instituto me tocó decirle exactamente lo mismo. Últimamente también lo encuentro es en las nubes - a la mención de Shaoran hago mi mayor esfuerzo por quedarme tranquila e indiferente.

\- La verdad eso si es raro, a tu primo nunca lo he visto distraído

\- Es verdad Tomoyo, pero últimamente ha estado bastante en las nubes - responde Meiling.

\- Espera un segundo Meiling - empieza diciendo Tomoyo - ¿No dijiste ayer que tu primo acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa y la salvó del incidente ayer?

\- Si es verdad - dice Meiling. Inmediatamente ambas me miran al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que promete problemas. _Ehhh ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

\- Oh Sakura, ¿una pregunta algo sucedió con Li ayer? además de todo lo que ocurrió claro

\- N-no se de lo que estás hablando - _claro, excelente Sakura, lo mejor para que te crean que nada más sucedió es tartamudear y hablar en voz temblorosa. Me felicito.,_ digo yo para mis adentros.

\- Aja… Solo dinos, mi primo ayer no me quiso decir nada apenas llegó a casa, a duras penas saludó

\- N-no entiendo porque lo primero que piensan fue que algo pasó entre Shaoran y yo, les prometo que no sucedió nada - respondo yo. Las chicas se quedaron sospechosamente calladas

\- ¿Shaoran dices? - me responde Meiling. Tardo unos momentos en entender lo ocurrido, cuando siento el calor subirme a la cabeza intento corregir lo que había dicho ya era tarde.

\- ¡Así que eso fue! - dice Tomoyo riendo - ahora le dices por el nombre

\- Con razón mi primo llegó por las nubes ayer, juro que estuvo a punto de echar sal en su té de los elevado que estaba - dijo Meiling también riendo

\- Si me imagino que estaba en las nubes - empezó diciendo Tomoyo mientras me veía con una sonrisa ladeada - pero por el quinto cielo ¿no?

\- Ahora todo tiene lógica - siguió diciendo Meiling casi a carcajadas.

Estuve confundida después de lo dicho por mis amigas y aun cuando decidimos mejor cambiar de tema (por el hecho de que Tomoyo dijo, y cito "La pobre Sakura está más roja que la señora de la cafetería después del video de Takito Sensei") decidimos continuar con el día en el Mall comprando más ropa de la que usaría en todo el año.

—

\- ¿Sakura sigues pensando en lo que dijimos de Li? - me preguntó Tomoyo mientras servía el Té.

Ya era de noche, y después de habernos despedido de Meiling, Tomoyo se devolvió conmigo a mi casa dado que se iba a quedar a dormir.

\- No, no te preocupes, ya de todos modos ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso - Esto era mentira. No me había podido sacar a Shaoran de la cabeza en todo el día por mucho que quisiera.

\- Yo la verdad estoy muy agradecido con Li, de no ser por el quien sabe que te hubiera ocurrido Sakura - empezó diciendo Tomoyo con voz triste. Inmediatamente la abracé y le asegure que ya todo estaba bien. - Pero quién lo diría Sakura, - siguió diciendo ella - yo pensé que Li se acercaría antes a ti, pero creo que el destino había planeado que se encontraran mejor la noche de la broma.

Me confundí con aquello dicho por mi mejor amiga y le pedí una explicación. Ella simplemente lo dejó pasar diciendo que era una tontería que estaba pensando para sus adentros y que accidentalmente había dicho en voz alta. Deje pasar el comentario y seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a dormir.

 _—_

 _Muy bien Sakura pensemos de forma lógica y razonable._

 _Qué puedo hacer para no quedarme dormida en la reunión estudiantil de hoy,_

 _¿puedo hacer matemática mentalmente?, mejor no, tiendo a distraerme fácilmente y la matemática nunca me dio bien._

 _Podría pensar en los nuevos movimientos que haré con el bastón…. pero eso implicaría que luego querré utilizar el bastón para probarlo y eso eliminaría por completo la idea de "distracción discreta"_

Hoy finalmente es Lunes después de un fin de semana de descanso y paz. La directora nos ha juntado a todos los estudiantes para una reunión de emergencia, pero de momento solo han dicho un montón de trivialidades que no supiéramos ya todos los estudiantes; como debemos esforzarnos al máximo, cómo debemos vestir apropiadamente, cómo la relación entre los estudiantes y los profesores debe ser sumamente de respeto. Si, la junta directiva estaba explorando varios temas. Presté atención por supuesto, pero después de la primera hora muchos estudiantes empezamos a distraernos (algunos incluso se estaban quedando dormidas). Estaba mientras tanto pensando en formas de distraerme que no fuera dormirme, por respeto a los directivos, pero no se me ocurría nada que fuera una distracción discreta.

Estuve luchando contra la pesadez de mis párpados por dormir un poco, más sin embargo la idea fue eliminada por completo al momento en el que la directora mencionó algo sobre Takito Sensei. Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes prestamos atención.

\- Por razones personales, Takito Sensei se ha retirado, por lo tanto y dado que solo falta menos de un mes para la graduación, se ha decidido que las clases dadas por Sensei serán rotadas entre distintos profesores. Igualmente, se utilizaran como horas de estudio, esa es toda la información - Una vez terminó la directora de decir su información, todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, sin embargo, después de que uno de los profesores pidió silenció, nos retiramos a nuestros salones para continuar con la jornada del día.

\- Vaya quien diría, ¿No Sakura? que un profesor se vaya solo faltando un mes para terminar el año escolar no pasa todos los días. - comenzó diciéndome Chiharu mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro salón, - dicen que el problema de Sensei con la señora de la cafetería es lo menos grave que ocurrió. Parece que tenía fotos de varias chicas del instituto de sus piernas para abajo. - Chiharu y yo hicimos la misma cara de desagrado ante tal información.

Después de eso empezamos a hablar de otros asuntos, específicamente, como su novio era "un mentiroso que no sabía decir otra cosa que no fueran mentiras".

\- A veces pienso que es tierno y sensible, y muchas veces me hace reír, pero ahora no se cuando las cosas que dice son verdad, ¿si me entiendes Sakura?, no es que me haya mentido sobre cosas serias como un engaño, ¡Dios, no! pero si cuenta demasiadas historias que son muy difíciles de creer, la otra vez intentó convencerme de que los osos polares son osos pardos albinos que sobrevivieron a la opresión de os osos pardo y decidieron crear su propio reino en el hielo, ¿Tu le creerías tan tontería? - Deje a Chiharu seguir hablando mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra clase. Estuve a punto de responderle cuando vi un manojo de cabello oscuro caminando por el pasillo junto a la razón de las quejas de mi amiga. Inmediatamente, Chiharu al ver de quien se trataba se interrumpió por completo - vaya, hablando del rey de Roma. Si son Li y mi novio.

\- Señoritas - empezó diciendo Yamasaki como forma de saludo- veo que han sido sobrevivientes a la reunión de estudiantes

\- ¡Lo sé, estuvo eterna! - dijo Chiharu

\- Aquí mi amigo al lado estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, de no ser porque lo golpee discretamente cuando pasó la Sensei de literatura, de no ser por mí se habría tenido quedar después de clase castigado - decía Yamasaki mientras Shaoran se rascaba detrás de la cabeza un poco apenado

\- Eso es muy inusual de ti Li, que te quedes tu casi dormido en el instituto es bastante curioso, me lo esperaría de mi novio idiota pero no de ti, ¿te quedaste dormido muy tarde? - preguntó mi amiga

\- Yo eh, si - dijo Shaoran - me quedé leyendo manga ayer hasta tarde y sin darme cuenta ya era muy tarde - por un segundo creí ver cómo me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pero eso pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Reímos mientras entramos al salón y no sentábamos. Seguimos hablando mientras se llenaba la clase de estudiantes, sin embargo todos nos callamos y decidimos concentrar en el momento en el que llego Terada Sensei.

\- Muy bien estudiantes - inició diciendo él - antes de comenzar quiero dar una información inicial. A partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un chico alto de semblante pálido, gafas y cabello oscuro casi negro. Todos nos quedamos mirando al nuevo estudiante de forma curiosa mientras el profesor escribía su nombre en el tablero

\- Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa - inició diciendo Sensei - espero que se lleven muy bien. Hiraguizawa, por favor siéntate en el asiento de al fondo al lado de Li Shaoran. Li por favor levántate para indicar donde se sentará.

Shaoran se paró unos momentos, y dado que él se sienta detrás mío, vi como el nuevo estudiante se fue acercando. A medida que lo veía mejor me di cuenta que el chico era bastante apuesto… y bastante alto. Claro que como yo era un poco baja en estatura varias personas eran más altas que yo.

Lo que más curiosidad me dio no fue el que el chico se acercara, no, fue el hecho de que a medida que avanzaba veía como sus ojos se quedaron unos segundos más en mi mejor amiga que en el resto de los estudiantes mientras los escaneaba con la mirada.

\- Vaya Li, no llegue a pensar que nos volveríamos a encontrar después de todo este tiempo - dijo finalmente Hiraguizawa mientras se sentaba.

\- Lo mismo digo Hiraguizawa - respondió Shaoran

Ver este intercambio de respuestas me sorprendió, es más, creo que nos sorprendió a todos.

\- Wow Shaoran, ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunté yo sin poder evitar preguntar.

\- Oh claro - dijo Li mientras señalaba al chico a su lado - es una larga historia, pero en resumen, Eriol Hiraguizawa es mi primo.

 **Uhhhhhhh un nuevo personaje aparecer que emoción! Ojalá les esté gustando esta historia, porque honestamente no tengo idea por donde va la trama XD pero no hay problema por ahí me ideo algo. Por favor díganme que les está pareciendo, debería continuarla? No estoy muy segura :/**

 **Bueno de todos modos, LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO! Si leen esto escriban, "Shaoran le hace ojitos a Sakura", jejejeje ay si yo se que soy rara :c XD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **LysL0ve**


	5. Capítulo 5: Esto es Sorprendente

**Holaaa Holitaaas. Van dos capítulos en dos días (QUÉ ES ESTO TAN MISTERIOSO?!). Esto es lo que pasa cuando tengo por fin algunas horitas de descanso XD (PS. Lean la nota de abajo, es larguita pero importante)**

 **Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera hubieramos visto boda al final**

 **Capítulo 5: Esto es Sorprendente**

Muchos quedamos bastante sorprendidos ante tal aclaración pero después de mirarlos juntos rápidamente me di cuenta que si se parecían un poco físicamente

\- Vaya eso si es una sorpresa, no sabía que tendrías otros primo entrando al mismo instituto Li. – dijo Tomoyo a mi lado, a lo cual yo afirme. Dado que nuestros puestos de escritorio estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, lo único que debíamos hacer mi amiga y yo era rotar un poco en nuestro asiento para poder hablar con los chicos.

\- Disculpe la molestia, pero el nombre de los dos señoritas son ajenos a mí, ¿podrían por favor decirme sus nombres? – empieza diciendo Hiraguizawa en tono sumamente caballeroso pero a la vez con una sonrisa burlona. _Uhhh me cae bien este chico_

\- Perdón nuestra rudeza honorable señor – inicio diciendo yo siguiéndole el juego – a la señorita aquí a mi lado se le otorga el nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji. Y a mí, se me puede dirigir como Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Muy encantado estoy de conocerlas honorables damas – continuó Hiraguizawa.

Reímos una vez terminamos nuestra pequeña interacción, pero Tomoyo y yo finalmente nos volteamos cuando fuimos llamadas la atención por parte de Sensei. Las horas de clase continuaron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la cual Shaoran y Hiraguizawa se vieron bombardeados por preguntas. A mediados del almuerzo, finalmente llegó Meiling, quien salió de su salón rápidamente al conocer la noticia de que su primo estaría en nuestro salón.

\- No sabía que entrarías a nuestro instituto Eriol – empezó diciendo Meiling – imagínate mi sorpresa al enterarme por unas compañeras de mi salón diciendo, y cito "Un Li para ti y un Li para mí" – reímos ante lo dicho por mi amiga

\- Me pregunto si hay que decirles que no comparto el apellido "Li" – dijo Hiraguizawa

\- Oh no lo hagas, - continuó Meiling en forma divertida– La mayor parte de la población femenina de este instituto sueña con tener el apellido Li gracias a mi primo aquí que ha sido nombrado como "el chico más popular del instituto". Según mis cálculos, si les dices que tu apellido no es Li, se formaran grupos de fangirls, Equipo Li, Equipo Hiraguizawa, al estilo Crepúsculo, y PUM! Guerra entre chicas.

\- Vaya Meiling, no tenía idea – siguió diciendo Hiraguizawa con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Opino que se den cuenta solas, así logramos tener aunque sea unos días más de paz

Todos estuvimos riendo ante esto y seguimos hablando de demás cosas hasta finalizado el almuerzo. Una vez sonó la campana todos recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia nuestros salones. Meiling se despidió de nosotros, y como Chiharu y Yamasaki se habían ido antes dado que el segundo había intentado iniciar "otra mentira más" según Chiharu, la chica se lo había llevado.

De momento íbamos caminando los cuatro. Hiraguizawa iba caminando detrás con mi amiga Tomoyo hablando de cosas que no lograba escuchar, sin embargo, al escuchar como mi amiga se reía cada cuantos segundos de algo que decía el chico, suponía que la conversación iba bien.

\- Sakura espera, – empezó diciendo Shaoran, quien ahora caminaba a mi lado – te he querido decir desde la mañana que noté que te hiciste un corte de cabello. Solo quería decirte que te queda muy bien. – me sorprendí un poco y sentí como el calor se posaba en mi cara. _Excelente Sakura, ahora pareces un radiador, debes recomponerte!_

\- Oh, g-gracias Shaoran, si este, quería cortármelo hace tiempo pero no había encontrado momento antes.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, hasta que estuvimos en necesidad de separarnos para ir a clase de educación física. No puedo mentir, estaba bastante emocionada por volver a utilizar mi hermoso bastón, sin embargo, no logré caminar ni dos pasos, cuando siento que alguien me sujeta la mano.

\- Espera – dijo Shaoran. Tomoyo, al igual que yo, se quedó a la espera de ver que quería el chico, pero le dije que se adelantara mientras yo hablaba con él. – Este, yo, Sakura – inició diciendo él. Juraría que estaba nervioso pero pueden haber sido imaginaciones mías

\- ¿Si dime?

\- Todavía estoy un poco preocupado por lo que pasó la semana pasada. Me preguntaba si querías que te acompañara a tu casa hoy. – me sorprendí un poco y pensé vagamente que debía revisarme la vista el fin de semana porque era imposible que Shaoran Li se estuviera ruborizando en estos momentos. De todos modos asentí con la cabeza por miedo a que me traicionara la voz y me saliera temblorosa, tal como sabía que lo haría. - Excelente – dijo él dedicándome de nuevo su "sonrisa del millón de dólares". Admito que estuve a punto de reírme cuando unas chicas pasaron al lado y se quedaron viendo a Shaoran con cara de ensoñación. – entonces te parece si nos vemos al finalizar clase? – yo simplemente asentí y finalmente nos separamos.

Fui rápidamente al vestier de chicas a cambiarme antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta que había llegado tarde.

\- ¿Qué quería Li? – preguntó Tomoyo mientras nos cambiábamos

\- Nada especial, solo nos veremos al finalizar clase.

\- Uhhh chismeeeee – escuche decir a Meiling mientras se nos acercaba – repite por favor, ¿te vas a ver con mi primo al finalizar clases? – no pude evitar sonrojarme, sin embargo, sentí que las chicas estaban aumentando la importancia del asunto, así que se los hice saber.

\- Chicas no es para tanto, solo que Shaoran se siente todavía un poco nervioso por lo que ocurrió la semana pasada así que quiere acompañarme a mi casa, eso es todo. – las chicas cruzaron miradas y luego me sonrieron como tratando de ocultar algo.

\- Puede que tengas razón Sakura – dijo Tomoyo

Yo asentí y deje que cambiáramos mejor el tema mientras salíamos de los vestieres femeninos.

Y luego, finalmente lo vi.

Me sentí caminando en cámara lenta, corriendo por el gimnasio escolar mientras mi amado me esperaba, sin darle importancia a las miradas que me daban los demás

\- BASTOOOOOOOON – grite yo mientras me acercaba a mi amado bastón, el cual me había sido confiscado la semana pasada cuando Takito Sensei me vio practicando con él a escondidas detrás de los jardines del instituto. Mis amigas me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza de más, sin embargo, finalmente se rindieron con mi comportamiento y me siguieron hasta donde estaba mi bastón.

\- Vaya, hasta que la pareja destinada se vuelve a encontrar – dice Chiharu burlonamente a lo cual todas reímos. Sabían que el hecho de que Takito Sensei me hubiera quitado mi bastón era importante para mí, no solo porque era mi hobbie favorito, sino porque mi madre bailaba con el bastón cuando era joven. No me acuerdo muy bien el haber visto a mi madre utilizar el bastón, pero según mi padre y mi hermano, era bastante hábil.

\- Ni que lo digas Chiharu, ya me hacía falta

\- ¡Chicas muy bien, es hora de calentar! – escucho decir a la entrenadora mientras toma su silbato. El resto de la clase fue dividida entre calentamiento y trabajo con el bastón. Al finalizar la clase, las chicas y yo nos arreglamos para volver a clase a recoger nuestras cosas dado que era nuestra última clase.

Estaba ya recogiendo mis cosas y hablando de algunas cosas con Tomoyo y otra amiga mía llamada Rika, cuando escucho murmullos provenientes de las chicas al lado mío.

\- Vi que Li no se ha ido todavía, ¿Será que está esperando a alguien?

\- ¡No se ojalá que no!

\- Hablando de eso, estoy planeando en confesármele.

\- En ese caso te tengo EL plan! Mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir al salón de profesores y pedir las llaves del salón de materiales de deportes… – _esto no suena nada bien…_

\- ¡Sakura! – escuchó a Rika llamarme haciéndome desviar por completo de los cuchicheos de mis compañeras. – Te llevo llamando ya tres veces, ¿estas bien? te noto un poco elevada – Tuve que suprimir una sonrisa burlona

\- Es como si no me conocieras Rika, soy especialista en estar despistada

\- Te quería decir que te llevan esperando en la puerta hace bastante rato – Miré por encima de mi hombro a donde se dirigía la mirada de Rika, y me sorprendí un poco cuando encontré a Shaoran apoyado en la puerta con su maleta en la mano y mirándome con una sonrisa paciente. Le sonrío de regreso y después de despedirme de mis amigas, cojo mis cosas y me acerco a Li.

\- Shaoran tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuántas veces te han encerrado en el salón de material de deportes para confesársete? – el chico me mira sorprendido pero de todos modos me sonríe burlonamente

\- Más de las que mi orgullo me deja contar – yo río

\- Excelente. Entonces para evitar que ese número aumente, te recomiendo cuidarte la espalda esta semana – le dije guiñándole el ojo divertida. El río a carcajadas.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta

Caminamos de vuelta hablando de varias cosas. Estaba sorprendida de la naturalidad con la que hablábamos y reíamos, como si hubiéramos sido amigos de años en vez de unas pocas semanas. Ahora que lo pienso, habían muchas cosas que nos conectaban a los dos, una de mis mejores amigas era su prima, vivimos al lado, dos amigos mutuos están saliendo (Chiharu y Yamazaki). El hecho de que no hayamos hablando mucho más en el pasado se me hace sorpresivo.

Seguimos hablando de varias estupideces; desde como Shaoran debía protegerse toda la semana de sus fanáticas locas, hasta de cómo llegó por primera vez al instituto cuando apenas teníamos diez años.

El camino se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto, aunque logré ocultar mi decepción dándole las gracias por acompañarme.

\- Espera, Sakura – me voltee paciente a ver que me debía decir Shaoran. Vi en sus ojos como una serie de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo sobre decir algo o no, - ehh, ¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor manera de evadir otra vez que alguien me encierre en el salón de materiales de deportes?

Por alguna razón que no logro entender sentí una punzada de decepción. Tuve una ambigua impresión de que eso no era lo que en realidad quería decir, sin embargo, decidí olvidarlo.

\- Solo no te acerques al salón de deportes, o a tus fanáticas locas. O a tus fanáticas locas en frente del salón de deportes – respondí yo riendo. Nos despedimos después de esto y lo vi alejarse. Entré a mi hogar pensando vagamente en cómo habían cambiados las cosas en tan solo unas pocas semanas, pero a la vez sabiendo que, aunque se me hubiera dado la oportunidad, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Del capítulo ¿ok? XD No se alarmen no la voy a dejar así.** **Este capítulo es medio cortico pero es porque estoy trabajando en uno MUUUUCHO más largo. Literal ya llevo la cuenta, no voy ni la mitad y ya llevó más de 1800 palabras!, Creo que se más o menos hacia donde esta yendo esta historia, y se extenderá a unos cuantos capítulos más. Eso sí, será muy Cliché y romántica y empalagosa, entonces espero que les guste ^^**

 **¡Respuesta del capítulo! Si leyeron esto escriban en los comentarios que tal les pareció el capítulo y escriban al final "Eriol y Tomoyo sentados en un árbol!"**

 **Los quiero, nos leemos luego!**

 **LysL0ve**


	6. Capítulo 6: Una nueva oportunidad

**Qué puedo decir, estoy muy inspirada y necesito escribir lo más rápido posible todas mis ideas antes de que vuelva a mi estado se sequía escritora XD**

 **Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo mucho, más que todo porque es el del PDV de Shaoran :')**

 **Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, solo la historia :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Esto es una nueva oportunidad**

Lo primero que escucho es el despertador.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEEEP._

En forma grogui toqué por toda mi mesita de noche a la espera de encontrar la diabólica máquina que quería separarme de mi cama. Suspiré con frustración y me levanté para continuar con mi rutina para ir al instituto. Me miré en el espejo y veo cómo voy a tener que esforzarme otra vez por intentar controlar mi maraña de pelo café oscuro.

Me fui preparando para ir al instituto y mientras me ponía mis zapatos veo una nota por parte de Meiling:

 _"_ _Tengo práctica de gimnasia hoy, salí más temprano. ¿Aunque sabes quién no tiene práctica hoy? ¡Kinomoto! ^^ "_

Leí con un poco de frustración y un poco avergonzado la nota, pero finalmente no le di importancia mientras salía de mi hogar directo al instituto. No valía la pena negarme ante Meiling cuando prácticamente ya medio mundo sabía de mi actual pequeño (gran) enamoramiento en Sakura Kinomoto.

La única que no lo sabía era ella.

Caminé hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando escucho una voz llamándome. Me detengo para esperar al proveniente de la voz que tan bien conocía.

\- Muy buenos días mi querido primo – dice Eriol mientras caminamos - ¿cómo estas en esta bella mañana?

\- Solo tu lograrías considerar un Martes de instituto como "bella" Hiraguizawa.

\- Y me sorprende que tu no, - dice él en tono de burla - ¿Qué no te alegra que volverás a ver a tu amada Kinomoto?¿O es que estas intentando ocultar tu emoción? - No le respondí porque el muy idiota estaba en lo correcto. - ¿Sabes? Cuando Meiling me dijo que había una chica que tenía bastante embobado a mi primo Shaoran Li desde hace muuuuchos años, nunca llegue a pensar que sería alguien tan bonita como Kinomoto.

\- Eso a ti no te interesa Hiraguiza – le die yo en un tono casi frustrado – además de que te burlas, si tú no tienes nada que decir sobre eso. Vi cómo te quedaste hablando con Daidouji, - vi sorpresa pasar por los ojos de Eriol pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Admito que la señorita Daidouji tiene una belleza incomparable pero Dios Shaoran, apenas hablé con ella me di cuenta que también su personalidad es increíble. No sé qué es pero tiene algo que simplemente me atrae – reí divertido ante lo dicho por Eriol, pero más que todos asombrado. Eriol era de lo que sabía exactamente qué era lo que le atraía de una chica y era bastante curioso como esta vez no podía descifrarlo. – Pero no me vayas cambiando el tema oye, te estaba diciendo que me parece bastante divertido como nunca te vi interesado en ninguna chica antes, es más, ¡llegue a pensar que eras gay!, pero por fin me he dado cuenta que lo que pasa es que todo este tiempo has tenido a una sola chica en tu mente –

Intenté ocultar mi frustración y de no ser porque todavía había una parte de mí que todavía le agradaba el idiota, lo hubiera golpeado ahí mismo. Intenté cambiar el tema varias veces sin éxito porque aparentemente el nuevo y recién encontrado interés de mi primo era burlarse de mi vida amorosa. Finalmente, dejó morir el tema pero fue gracias a que nos encontramos a la razón de las burlas dirigidas hacia mí.

Apenas vi a Sakura sentada en su silla mientras hablaba con Daidouji tuve que hacer todo mi esfuerzo sobre humano para actuar lo más natural posible. La verdad es que he estado enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto en los último 7 años de mi existencia, más nunca he logrado acercarme, y aun cuando tenía todas las posibilidades de entablar amistad, nunca supe cómo hablarle sin sentir que estaba al borde de desmayarme.

\- Buenos días señoritas, ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Hiraguizawa mientras se sentaba, acción la cual imité.

\- Buenos días Hiraguizawa, buenos días Shaoran – dijo Sakura con una alegría. Siempre que la escucho decir mi nombre tengo que calmarme para no desmayarme al escucharla.

 _¡Dios, eres hombre perdido Shaoran Li, debes controlarte!_

\- Muy buenos días Li. Muy buenos días también para ti Hiraguizawa – escuché decir a Daidouji. Tuve que suprimir una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro del idiota al lado mío, parecía que estuviera viendo a su celebridad favorita.

Hablamos de varias cosas mientras esperábamos a que se llenara el salón. A los pocos minutos se unieron a nuestra conversación Yamazaki y su novia, Chiharu Mihara.

\- Hiraguizawa tengo una duda – dice Mihara llamando la atención de todos, en especial la del aludido- ¿Por qué has entrado al instituto si solo falta un mes para acabar clases? –

Exhalé derrotado a la vez que Eriol tenía una sonrisa divertida. Ya sé que camino iba a tomar esto. Vi como todos nos miraban curiosos.

\- Lo que pasa es que como ven a Hiraguizawa aquí – dije yo mientras lo señalaba – estudiaba en un instituto en Inglaterra. Pero dado a que parece ser "sumamente brillante", y no, no son mis palabras, son las suyas que me decía siempre por teléfono, terminó el instituto tres meses antes. – explique mientras todos nos veían con sorpresa.

\- Vaya eso significa que debes ser un genio ¿no? – preguntó Sakura casi maravillada. _Ehhh debería ignorar la punzada que ese comentario me acaba de causar…. Cierto?_

\- Oh no, no es para tanto – respondió mi primo. Evite poner mis ojos en blanco porque yo sabía la verdad; le encantaba cuando lo llamaban genio.

\- ¿Entonces porque decidiste venir aquí? – preguntó Yamazaki

\- Bueno, pienso iniciar en la universidad de Tokio el semestre que viene, así que vine a Japón, pero en vez de ir directamente a Tokio de una vez, decidí venir mejor a Tomoeda a hacerle una visita a mis primos mientras tanto este mes. De igual manera quedarme en casa es muy aburrido así que preferí mejor inscribirme aunque sea este mes al instituto – tuve que suprimir una sonrisa divertida que se estaba colando en mi rostro. La mitad de nuestros amigos lo estaban mirando como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza demás, mientras otros (a.k.a Sakura) lo veían maravillados.

\- Eso es bastante, ehhh, diferente – dijo Daidouji rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Eriol divertido – no, la verdad es que también quería ver que tan distinta era la vida escolar en Japón y también quería saber de la vida de mi primito. – rodee los ojos ante ese sobrenombre – y también, que clase de cosas le gustan, o mejor dicho, quien le gusta… – Esta fue mi señal para intervenir.

\- AAAJAJA!, Yamazaki, ¿no dijiste ayer que estabas teniendo algunas dificultades con el examen de inglés? Mi querido primo habla fluido inglés, él con mucho gusto te puede ayudar – dije yo cambiando el tema rápidamente a la vez que intentaba calmar mi corazón.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡gracias! – dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa, a lo cual Eriol sonrío de forma amable.

\- No es molestía -

Seguimos hablando de varias cosas demás, y tuve que ocultar la ira que se iba acumulando en mi cada vez que veía a Eriol con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a mí. _Juro que un día me va a sacar canas._ Finalmente cuando se llenó la mayor parte del salón, llegó Terada Sensei para iniciar clases.

\- Oh mi querido primito – escucho a Eriol murmurar al lado mío. Hago todo lo posible por no partirle la cara al escuchar su tono de burla – Me pareció gracioso como reaccionaste ante mi comentario de quien te gusta. Por cierto, no iba a mencionar ningún nombre ¿lo sabías? –

 _Lo. Mato._

\- Hola Shaoran – escucho a alguien decir detrás mío a lo cual volteo. Tuve que suprimir la sonrisa de estúpido que se estaba colando en mi rostro cuando veo que quien me está llamando era nada más y nada menos que Sakura.

\- Hola Sakura – respondo yo sonriéndole. Ya medio día a pasado y es hora del almuerzo. Fui a comprar algo de tomar, y me sorprendo al ver que Sakura ha hecho lo mismo.

\- Y bien, ¿cuántas chicas han intentado encerrarse contigo hoy en el salón de deportes? – me pregunta mientras nos alejamos de la máquina expendedora. Yo sonrío.

\- Hasta ahora, cero, pero no te preocupes apenas vamos medio día – ella ríe ante mi comentario y no puedo evitar pensar que me encantaría volver a hacerla reír de nuevo. _Te veo mal, hombre._ Escucho a mi conciencia decir. Si conciencia, he estado mal hace bastante tiempo.

Caminamos por los pasillos, y quedé gratamente sorprendido cuando vi que nos estábamos dirigiendo al mismo lugar. No sé en qué momento nos designamos indirectamente a almorzar juntos, pero lo único que sé es que cuando llegamos al jardín había un grupo grande conformado por nuestros amigos.

\- Es muy curioso cómo cambian las cosas ¿no? – escucho a Yamazaki decir.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dice Mihara (Chiharu).

\- Digo, por ejemplo, ¿se acuerdan de la primera vez que llegó Li a la escuela cuando todavía estábamos en primaria? Te juro que dabas miedo – dice Yamazaki a lo cual todos ríen.

\- Oh, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo era mi primo cuando llegó por primera vez? – pregunta mi Eriol con una sonrisa burlona. _Por favor no._

\- ¡Ohoho! ¡Déjame de cuento! – dice Yamazaki divertido – el primer día parecía molesto con todo el mundo. Te juro que apenas llegó casi todo el salón desvió la mirada de lo dura que era la suya. Tampoco estaba con nadie, y se la pasaba en la biblioteca, y no, no leyendo los libros de "Mary tenía un corderito" ni "Los tres cerditos", leía "Proverbios de Sócrates, Aristóteles y Platón", era una locura. Era un desperdicio la verdad, todas las chicas se morían por él y nada que les prestaba atención.

\- Awww eso es porque mi primo siempre fue muy serio cuando éramos pequeño. A veces hasta a mí me dolía de lo frío que solía ser – dice Meiling en forma de reproche.

\- Es verdad Li, eras bastante frío ahora que lo pienso. ¿Me preguntó que ocurrió para que después decidieras hablar con los demás? – dice Daidouji, _¿es mi imaginación o hay diversión en sus ojos?_

\- ¡PUES QUE ME CONOCIÓ! – Dice casi gritando Yamazaki a lo cual todos reímos, yo especialmente más que todo aliviado. _Es mejor que no sepan la verdad, en especial Sakura._

Estuvimos riendo otro rato, cuando escuchamos la campana sonar significando nuestra entrada a clases. Meiling se despidió y enseguida salió para su clase. El resto nos fuimos caminando directo a nuestro salón.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Shaoran, los primeros meses de clase no hablabas con nadie, y te veía muy solo – empezó diciendo Sakura. Ahora solo somos los dos hablando. - ¿por qué de un momento a otro decidiste abrirte a las personas? -

Lo pienso un segundo, y suspiro. Los recuerdos vienen a mi memoria.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _La decisión había sido tomada por mí. A partir de ese día viviría en Tomoeda, Japón para aumentar mi capacidades y mi independencia. Solo así, lograría ser un heredero capaz de mantener el imperio Li. No defraudaría a mi madre._

\- _Estudiantes – escuché a la profesora decir, creando silencio en el salón – Tengo una noticia antes de comenzar clases. A partir de hoy un nuevo estudiante se juntará a nosotros. Pasa por favor – inmediatamente caminé por la puerta y me quedé parado mientras la profesora escribe mi nombre en el tablero. – Su nombre es Li Shaoran. Espero que sean amables con él. –_

 _Observé a la clase viendo con atención a quienes serían mis compañeros por no sé cuánto tiempo más. De todos modos no me interesaba demasiado hacer amigos; mi objetivo era destacar académicamente y demostrarle a mi madre que mi edad no importaba; algún día sería el pilar perfecto que sostendría el apellido Li. Seguí recorriendo con la mirada los distintos estudiantes, cuando de pronto la veo. Sus ojos verdes me miraban sorprendidos y casi intimidados. Estuve a la espera de que desviara la mirada (como lo había hecho el 99% de los estudiantes) pero me sorprendí al ver cómo me sostenía la mirada. Aproveche un momento para examinarla; su cabello castaño y corto estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas. A primera vista, la chica me parecía bonita. (Bueno bastante bonita). Pero no me iba a dejar desviar por eso. No me ruborice ni nada por el estilo. De todos modos no era ajeno a las chicas, había crecido con cuatro hermanas mayores, mi madre y mi prima Meiling. Por lo tanto, me prometí a mí mismo que no quedaría embelesado por una cara bonita y unos ojos brillantes (aún si estos últimos eran de mi color favorito)._

\- _Muy bien Li, déjame ver donde te puedes sentar – continuó la maestra – ¡ah es verdad! Hay un puesto libre detrás de Kinomoto. – Vi a la chica sobresaltarse por lo tanto supuse que ella era la aludida. – Señorita Kinomoto, por favor levante la mano para que el joven Li logre ubicarse – empecé a caminar mientras la chica levantaba la mano tímidamente, pero justamente la bajo al ver cómo me iba acercando. Vi intimidación correr por los ojos de la chica, pero quede curiosamente sorprendido al ver que esta no evadía mi mirada como el resto de los chicos del salón._

 _La clase siguió común y corriente, y aun cuando algunos estudiantes intentaron acercarse a mí, con mis respuestas cortantes y monosilábicas no volvieron a acercarse más. La chica que ahora se sentaba en frente mío tampoco hizo ademán de acercarse, más sin embargo no le di mucha importancia al asunto; no dejaría que una inconveniente atracción hacia una chica del salón (cuyos ojos verdes no dejaban de retumbar en mi memoria) me desviara de mi objetivo._

 _Los siguientes meses me la pase en una rutina casi estricta, en la cual cumplía con mis actividades matutinas, iba a la biblioteca a explorar nuevas bases de conocimiento y finalmente me devolvía a mi hogar donde hacía mis responsabilidades tanto hogareñas como escolares._

 _Pretendía que toda mi vida de escolar fuera de esa manera. Pero todo cambió una tarde. Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un poco sobre los descubrimientos más importantes de la arqueología, cuando escucho una voz en medio de los pasillos entre los estantes._

 _Me levanté de mi asiento para ver que ocurría, y me sorprendí al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Kinomoto tratando de alcanzar un libro en uno de los estantes de mayor altura. Debo admitir que la vista era bastante graciosa, pero aun así eso no evitó que caminara hacia ella y tomara el libro que tanto estaba tratando de alcanzar y se lo entregara sin decir nada._

 _Los ojos de Kinomoto me miraron sorprendidos, pero después de registrar lo ocurrido me dedicó una sonrisa amable._

\- _¡Gracias Li! – me dijo ella mientras sujetaba el libro entre sus brazos. Yo simplemente asentí, le di un casto de nada y me devolví a mi asiento continuando con mi lectura. No logre leer ni dos palabras cuando siento una presencia cerca de mí._

\- _Disculpa que te moleste – empieza diciendo Kinomoto. Juraría que escuché su voz temblar un poco pero pueden haber sido imaginaciones mías – ¿E-esta silla está ocupada? – dice mientras señala la silla en frente mío. Estaba un poco extrañado, pero no por eso sería mal educado con la chica._

\- _No, adelante – dije yo quitándole importancia al asunto y continué mi lectura. Los siguientes minutos me dejaron extrañamente sorprendido. Me imagine que Sakura Kinomoto sería de las chicas que no se pueden quedar quietas y terminan elevándose a los dos segundos en que abre el libro. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Nunca apartó su mirada de las páginas y siempre mantuvo una concentración sorprendente. Estuve unos minutos más leyendo, cuando inconscientemente siento como mi mirada se van más allá de las páginas y se posan en la chica en frente mío. La cercanía me da un poco más de libertad para examinarla, y me doy cuenta de sus largas pestañas, y sus ojos verdes que aumentan su brillo con la concentración de su dueña. Solo segundos después me doy cuenta que estoy mirándola, así que un poco ruborizado intento continuar mi lectura._

 _Estuve leyendo un poco más cuando escucho una risa proveniente en frente mío. Miré a Kinomoto con curiosidad, y ella parece darse cuenta de que ha hecho eso en voz alta._

\- _Perdóname que te moleste Li, no quería interrumpir tu lectura – dice ella un poco apenada – Es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que los libros que estamos leyendo son muy similares. – yo la miro todavía con curiosidad pero inmediatamente hago contraste entre nuestras portadas. Si era verdad que eran bastante similares, mientras yo leía "Los hallazgos Arqueológicos más importantes" ella leía "Arqueología: Una breve historia del tiempo"._

\- _Si tienes razón – dije yo riendo un poco. Incluso a mí me pareció una graciosa coincidencia. No escucho respuesta de la chica así que la miro, pero fue bastante mi sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta de que me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza._

\- _Discúlpame – ella dice parpadeando varias veces saliendo de su ensoñación. También estaba un poco roja, pero no es como si fuera a admitir que de hecho me parecía un poco adorable. – Es que nunca te había escuchado reír Li. Es más, nunca te había visto otra expresión que no fuera seria._

\- _¿Puedo reír sabes? – dije yo un poco a la defensiva mientras evitaba su mirada. No entendí porque me sentía extrañamente dolido cuando una hora antes no me importaba mirar fríamente a todos mis compañeros._

\- _¡C-claro que lo sé! Digo, eres humano – dijo ella tartamudeando un poco. – No quería ofenderte perdón. – me sentí culpable._

\- _No tienes por qué disculparte, soy frío por naturaleza. Puedo parecer incluso grosero. – ella me miro extrañada_

\- _¿De qué hablas? No me pareces grosero ni frío en absoluto – eso me sorprendió. Ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa amable._

\- _N-no entiendo de que estas hablando – digo yo torpemente evadiendo su mirada mientras siento como el calor sube a mis mejillas. Admito que sonrojarme en frente de una chica que hace tiempo no lograba sacar de mi cabeza no era mi plan del día, por lo tanto no sabía cómo reaccionar._

\- _Un chico grosero y frío como dices que eres – empezó explicando – No me habría alcanzado el libro. Tampoco me hubiera dejado sentarme en frente suyo. Para mí, Li, que eres un chico muy gentil – Sentí el corazón casi a desbocar y juro que en ese mismo instante le estaba haciendo competencia a una olla pitadora de lo caliente que sentía mis mejillas._

\- _E-eso no lo sabes. – dije yo todavía un poco torpe. No entendía muy bien mi comportamiento, siempre lograba mantenerme en control con cualquier tipo de situación, pero esta vez me sentía torpe y abochornado sin saber que hacer. Me sentía cómo…. Un niño._

\- _Tienes razón no lo sé. No te conozco muy bien, pero a primera vista me pareces bastante agradable. Desde el primer día que te vi. – La sonrisa que me dedicó en ese momento fue una de las más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. – En fin, tengo que ir a ver a Tomoyo, creo que ya terminó su práctica de coro. Nos vemos luego Li. – dijo ella mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas y hacia ademan de irse. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de desilusión._

\- _C-creo que.. – empecé diciendo yo con voz débil mientras veía al piso. Ella se detuvo a la espera de que continuara – Creo que eres la única que piensa eso. Nadie más ha intentado acercarse a mí. – cuando la mire sus ojos tenían una amabilidad indescriptible._

\- _Eso no lo sabes – me responde – puede que lo hayan intentado pero tú no les hayas dejado. De todos modos apenas llevas poco tiempo aquí, ¡todavía puedes acercarte tú a los demás! – me sonríe amablemente y me siento embelesado – en fin, me debo ir ya._

\- _¿Entonces qué crees que debería hacer? – le pregunto yo casi gritando mientras ella se va alejando_

\- _¡Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad! – y en eso la veo alejándose casi corriendo por las puertas de la biblioteca._

 _Durante las siguientes semanas lo último que me dijo retumba en mi cabeza como una canción pegadiza. "Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad", "Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad", "Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"._

 _Y así hice._

 _Deje de seguir una rutina tan estricta y me deje ser un poco más libre. Empecé a hablar con mis compañeros de clase e incluso me memorice los nombres de algunos. Finalmente un día empecé a hablar con Takashi Yamazaki, el cual se convirtió más tarde en mi mejor amigo. Empecé a participar más en los festivales y clubes deportivos y a hacer más amigos. Lo único que llegue a lamentar, fue el hecho de que nunca volví a hablar con Kinomoto, incluso cuando Meiling llegó a mitad de año y se volvió amiga de ella, o incluso cuando nos mudamos bastante cerca, nunca logré acercarme a ella. Me rendí finalmente a la idea de que Sakura Kinomoto simplemente sería mi amor platónico que duró 7 años. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que sería capaz de olvidarla, pero al minuto siguiente me encontraba de nuevo siguiéndola con la mirada o grabando en mi memoria su sonrisa. Con el tiempo, me empecé a acoplar a la idea de que así terminaría mi vida de instituto, incluso sin darme cuenta, me volví lo que Yamazaki nombró como "Un desperdicio de chico guapo", dado que varias chicas intentaron confesárseme, pero nunca acepté a ninguna. Lo único que no llegue a pensar es que todo cambiaría a solo un mes de la graduación aquella noche que fui a buscar mi cuaderno de Literatura avanzada._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran? – escucho a Sakura decir sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos

\- Perdóname estaba un poco elevado

\- No se notó – dice Sakura con diversión en su voz – Te preguntaba porque de un momento a otro decidiste abrirte a las personas cuando éramos pequeños. – la miré unos instante viendo como esos ojos color esmeralda me veían con curiosidad expectante.

\- Simplemente decidí darle a todo una nueva oportunidad – le dije yo. Ella sonrío y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Creo que ella no entendió muy bien la profundidad de mi connotación, pero intenté que eso no me afectase.

\- Pues que bueno – siguió diciendo ella mientras nos acercábamos al salón.

Por un segundo volvió a mi mente la misma frase que me persiguió todos mis primeros años de primaria, " _Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"._ Me paré en seco antes de entrar por la puerta del salón, todavía faltaban unos minutos antes de que llegara el profesor asignado a la clase de Historia. Sakura me miró extrañada al ver cómo me detenía.

 _Es ahora o nunca Shaoran._

\- Ehh, verás Sakura – empecé diciendo ocultando lo mejor posible mi nerviosismo – me preguntaba si me dejarías acompañarte hoy a tu casa apenas salgamos de clases de nuevo.

\- Seguro – me responde con una sonrisa

\- Y además – continúo diciendo – Yamazaki me dijo que hace poco fue a un café con Mihara que abrió hace poco. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo luego en la tarde? – Estuve un segundo tratando de ver si Sakura entendía el significado oculto de mis palabras.

" _Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"._

Sin embargo, dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta porque simplemente me sonrío y se le iluminó la mirada

\- ¿Un café nuevo dices? ¡Es el nuevo que tiene temática de ositos! – aun cuando estaba un poco decepcionado porque Sakura no había captado la idea, no pude evitar sonreír ante su actitud medio infantil.

\- Exactamente ese

\- ¡Me encantaría ir! – Sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco mas decidí ignorarlo.

" _Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"_

\- Excelente. Entonces apenas terminen las clases salimos

\- Me parece perfecto – dice riendo y finalmente entra al aula.

 _Excelente Shaoran por fin lo hiciste._ Miro a los lados para ver que nadie me estuviera viendo y me recuesto unos segundos contra la pared exhalando un respiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

" _Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"_

Estuve a punto de entrar al salón cuando escucho un "¡OH POR DIOS!" proveniente de adentro. Inmediatamente salé Sakura del salón con cara casi tan roja como un tomate, y al darme cuenta de lo que significa, me sonrojo yo también.

\- T-t-tu… eh, yo… D-dijiste hoy en la tarde ¿Cierto? –

" _Darle a todo una nueva oportunidad"_

 **yyyyyyyyyy Fin. Aquí termina el capítulo más largo que he hecho, (más de 4000 palabras) :D**

 **Este capítulo es dedicado a Sakurita136, me encantan tus historias y quedé super feliz de que me agradecieras en un capítulo de tu historia, entonces este queda dedicado a ti :') (para quienes estén leyendo esto pasen por su perfil y lean su historia también de Sakura Card Captor, ¡está super buena!)**

 **Pregunta del capítulo, si llegaron a leer esto, primero mis felicitaciones porque esta nota de autor está muy larga XD, segundo, escriban "Shaoran no es frío es tímido" en los comentarios y ojalá digan que les pareció el capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos luego,**

 **Lysl0ve**


	7. Capítulo 7: Esto es una CITA

**... Holi :3**

 **No me maten. Este año intentaré ser más rápida con las actualizaciones.**

 **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: Esto es una cita**

Muy bien Sakura. Respira. Inhala y exhala. Inhala y exhala.

Me quedo muda mirando a Shaoran sin saber que decir, ¿me invitó a salir? ¿Shaoran Li me invitó a salir? ¿EL Shaoran Li me invitó a salir? ¿A MI?

Los dos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que Shaoran Li llegaría a invitarme a salir, o lo vería tan rojo como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Aunque para ser sincera, posiblemente yo estaba mil y una veces más roja que él.

\- Este…. – empezó diciendo él – sí, hoy en la tarde. Aunque si prefieres no ir no hay problema, podemos ir a otro lado, podemos ir al cine o a caminar, me gusta caminar, sí, caminar me gusta mucho jajajajaja, aunque entendería por completo sin en serio si ya tenías planes no hay problema… -

\- ¡Me encantaría! – digo yo casi gritando y sin poder controlar el volumen de mi voz al darme cuenta que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Me mira un poco sorprendido y al segundo ya estaba otra vez mostrándome la "sonrisa de millón de dolares de Shaoran Li".

\- Perfecto, entonces te veo en la salida – dice él, sonriendo. No se si soy yo, pero podría jurar que se ve un poco (mucho) más feliz.

\- No tuvimos tiempo de hablar de más ya que vi a Tarada Sensei caminar hacia el salón, sin embargo, esto no evitó que me quedara casi toda la clase por completo pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que pasaría en la tarde.

 _Es que no entiendo, honestamente no entiendo. Shaoran Li me invitó a salir… ¡a mí! Pero ¿Por qué? Debo pensar en forma muy racional con respecto a esto. Hay una gran posibilidad de que solo quiere que salgamos como amigos, ¡Si eso debe ser, amigos!_

Psst

 _Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué no estamos yendo con el resto de nuestros amigos? ¿Será que es una salida como amigos de solo nosotros dos? ¿PERO ESO NO SE LLAMA TENR UNA CITA?_

Psst

 _Calma Sakura, CAL MA. No se ni siquiera porque me estoy sintiendo nerviosa, o porque me siento un poco emocionada. Ok, no un poco, estoy muy MUY emocionada._

Psst Sakura

 _Además, es el nuevo café de ositos, Y ME ENCANTAN LOS OSITOS. Oh no, ¿pero que tal que terminé tan emocionada que Shaoran piense que estoy siendo ridícula o infantil? No mentira, Shaoran nunca pensaría eso, él es muy amable._

Psst Sakura!

 _Ojalá el nuevo café sirva la malteada de ositos de gomitas, la otra vez vi una foto en internet sobre eso y espero que el café si pueda hacerlo. Aunque no quiero que Shaoran piense que soy una tragona, ¡santo chocolate no se que hacer!_

\- SAKURA!

El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos de un susto y al voltearme a ver de donde provenía la voz vi a Tomoyo mirándome preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – le dije yo susurrando ya que estábamos en clase.

El profesor te está mirando para recibir tu respuesta a la pregunta que hizo – me di la vuelta lentamente para darme cuenta que, en efecto, el profesor Terada y todos estudiantes del salón me estaban mirando expectantes.

\- Y bien señorita Kinomoto ¿Cuál es su respuesta? – _Mierda, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la pregunta._ Tranquila Sakura, solo pregunta cuál era la pregunta otra vez, aunque posiblemente no la vuelva a repetir y quede en ridículo tratando de responder. Ok Sakura, respira, solo recuerda en que clase estamos, ¡Matemáticas!

La respuesta es 54 – dije yo

-... ¿La respuesta a donde se encuentra el Kilimanjaro es 54? – dice el profesor incrédulo y a lo cual toda la clase ríe. Siento como la sangre se traslada a mis mejillas poniéndome tal vez lo más sonrojada que he estado en mi vida – Le recomiendo que deje de que estar por las nubes y vuelva su concentración a la clase señorita Kinomoto.

\- Si señor – dije yo avergonzada. Tenía ganas de que la tierra me tragara.

\- ¿Qué pasó Sakura? – Escucho a Tomoyo preguntarme en voz baja para que el profesor no nos escuchara

\- No lo sé, ¿desde cuando nos preguntas del Kilimanjaro en clase de matemáticas? – respondí yo a lo cuál Tomoyo me miró extrañada

\- ¿Matemáticas? Pero si tuvimos matemáticas hace 2 horas, ahora estamos en clase de Historia – ¡¿ _DE HISTORIA?! ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO EN LAS NUBES?!_ – ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? ¿Estás preocupada por algo? -

\- Te cuento antes de salir – le digo yo un poco impactada, intenté prestar un poco más de atención el resto de la clase, pero Shaoran se la pasaba inundando mi mente.

 _¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué me siento tan emocionada? Y ¿Por qué siento revoltijos en el estómago? Oh no, ¿será que me estoy enfermando? ¡No puedo ir si estoy enferma! ¡Y en verdad que quiero ir a mi cita con Shaoran!... Oh Dios mío, ¿Por qué dije eso?_

El resto de las clases pasaron demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta había sonado el timbre para irnos a nuestros hogares.

\- Sakura, ¿ahora si me puedes explicar que pasó en matemáticas? – me preguntó Tomoyo mientras colocaba sus cosas en su maletín.

\- Puesss…. – y le empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado con Shaoran a la hora del almuerzo. No sé porque entre más continuaba con la historia más se le iluminaban los ojos a mi amiga.

\- ¡Oh Sakura! – empezó diciendo Tomoyo después de que yo terminara de hablar - ¡Qué emoción, tu primera cita! – ante esto dicho sentí como el color inundaba mis mejillas - ¡OH NO! ¡NO ALCANCÉ A PREPARAR UN ATUENDO PARA LA OCASIÓN!-.

\- Tomoyo calma, no es para tanto. Es solo una cita y ya – le digo yo apenada tratando de darle menos importancia al asunto, sin embargo, para Tomoyo parecía que hubiera insultado a sus ancestros.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Es la primera cita de mi mejor amiga, este es un día que debería ser conmemorado! Espera aquí, yo me encargaré de que este día sea memorable-.

\- Pero Tomoyo, Shaoran debe estar saliendo de las prácticas de futbol ahora mismo… - pero Tomoyo me interrumpe mirándome con decisión

\- ¡Que yo me encargó! – y sin más sale del salón hacia el pasillo y lo único que logro ver es como chatea con una rapidez impresionante. Veo a mi amiga Rika entrar por la puerta viendo a Tomoyo salir con la misma cara de confusión que debo tener yo.

\- Wow, ¿Qué ocurre con Tomoyo? – me pregunta

\- No tengo idea – respondo con total sinceridad.

Rika y yo nos quedamos conversando unos minutos mientras se iba desocupando el salón. Hablamos de cosas como la épica broma a Takito Sensei de hace algunas semanas, sobre lo elevada que estaba en clase, y su novio.

\- En realidad, nunca me había sentido tan feliz – dice Rika con una sonrisa. Me da felicidad que mi amiga esté tan alegre. – Digo, me enamoré de él cuando yo apenas tenía 10 años y en ese momento pensé que mi amor nunca sería correspondido, pero ahora soy extremadamente feliz de saber que los sueños se hacen realidad.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Rika – digo yo – Pero, ¿cuándo podremos conocer a este príncipe maravilloso?

\- Espero que pronto Sakura – me dice con una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que se hace la hora para encontrarme con Shaoran en la entrada del salón. Voy caminando tranquilamente cuando dos hombres y una mujer de negro obstruyen mi camino al aparecer de la nada.

\- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? – dice uno de los hombres con voz gruesa

\- Eh… ¿no? – digo yo tratando de zafarme de estas personas.

\- Acompáñenos por favor – dice la mujer mientras me empiezan a arrastrar a un salón vacío y oscuro.

 _No, no, no, no, noooo, ¡no quiero morir, así no es como debía ser, no quiero ser el fantasma designado de este colegio!_ Pienso yo para mis adentros.

Adentro del salón veo una silueta oscura que parece darme la espalda.

\- Hola Sakura – le escucho decir todavía dándome la espalda

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no_

Espero que estés lista… - _NO, NO, NO, AQUÍ FUE, AQUÍ ME DESPIDO DE ESTE MUNDO_ \- para tu cita. – _NOOOOOO, espera ¿qué?_

Intento concentrar la vista en la figura y veo que es nada menos que Tomoyo con una gran maleta al lado suyo, y mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- Te dije que me encargaría de esto – dice mientras se va acercando.

 _Oh no._

 **PDV Shaoran**

Muy buen trabajo equipo pueden proceder a las regaderas – escucho al entrenador decir y a lo cual todos vamos caminando por la cancha. Aun cuando voy caminando con toda la naturalidad posible estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo por no salir corriendo a cambiarme para poder ver a Sakura.

 _Estoy perdido,_ pienso para mis adentros.

\- Vaya primito – escucho a Eriol decirme mientras camina a mi paso – siento que por alguna razón estás un poco más apurado que de costumbre por salir de la escuela. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita que te tenga tan de prisa?

\- Nop, nada en absoluto – intento decir con toda naturalidad. Lo último que necesitaba era que Eriol se enterara y empezara a burlarse de mí.

\- Hmm… - es lo único que dice y seguimos caminando en silencio.

.

.

.

\- ¡CITA…! – grita él a lo cual me congelo – …STE el libro de literatura al final de tu ensayo? Por qué creo que a mí se me olvidó. – respiro para mis adentros y siento como el corazón me vuelve a latir. _Falsa alarma._

\- Si creo que lo hice -.

\- Hmm – responde él otra vez.

.

.

.

\- SAKURA – dice él deteniéndome de nuevo – Que bonito arbolito de sakura, mira – dice mientras señala un árbol que estaba empezando a florecer.

\- Si, muy bonito – digo yo y seguimos caminando en silencio.

.

.

.

\- Café…– dice él de nuevo. _Esto no es bueno para mi corazón. –_ o té. ¿Cuál prefieres tu Shaoran?

\- No se – respondo yo en forma impaciente, y seguimos caminando.

.

.

.

\- ¡Amor! – grita él de nuevo sorprendiéndome – Prohibido murmuran por las calles…

\- MUY BIEN YA ES SUFICIENTE ¡¿CÓMO TE ENTERASTE?! – Grito yo desesperándome. Él mientras tanto se ríe a carcajadas. _Lo. Mato._

\- Tranquilo primito, no es para tanto. Los escuché hablando en el pasillo después de almuerzo. Sabía que estabas nervioso, pero no sabía cuánto – dice él con voz burlona

\- Si, si, ahora lo sabes. – digo yo en forma impaciente.

\- Pero me alegra, ¿sabes? Por fin tuviste las agallas de invitarla a una cita. Tardaste un rato, pero lo hiciste -.

\- No se si te estas burlando o no – digo yo desconfiado a lo que él suelta una carcajada.

\- No lo tomes así, en verdad me alegra, me alegra tanto tanto…. Que debería decirle a Meiling – ante esto empalidecí

\- Oh no, no, no, no, no todo menos decirle a Meiling – El problema de decirle a mi prima era que haría este tema más grande de lo que era. Además, ya tenía suficiente con un primo burlándose de mí, tener dos me causaría un gran dolor de cabeza. Estuve a punto de decírselo cuando tres hombres de negro se atraviesan por mi camino, sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Es usted Li Shaoran? – me pregunta uno de los hombres

\- Si soy yo, ¿Quién pregunta? -.

\- Acompáñenos por favor -.

\- Qu- No pude terminar ni una frase cuando siento los brazos inmovilizados.

\- ¡Shaoran! – escucho a Eriol decir, pero no pude responder.

 _¿A dónde me llevan?_

 **Fin PDV Shaoran**

\- ¡Perdón por tardarme! – dije yo casi sin aliento mientras llegaba a la entrada de la escuela donde Shaoran me estaba esperando.

 _Santo. Chocolate._

Aun cuando no soy una de las fanáticas locas de Shaoran debo admitirlo, que hombre tan sumamente guapo.

Estaba vestido en forma casual, pero eso no significaba en nada que se viera poco atractivo. Llevaba puesto una camisa gris oscura y unos Jeans azules oscuros que lo hacían ver muy bien. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado y aparté la mirada, ¿Soy yo o estaba haciendo bastante calor?

\- Tranquila, llegué unos minutos antes nada más – dice el sonriéndome, aunque podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Por un segundo sentí un pequeño revoloteo en mi corazón, pero no sabía muy bien porque me sentía así. _¿Será que en serio estoy enferma?_

Caminamos platicando de varias cosas en un ambiente cómodo. Todo el nerviosismo que había sentido unas horas antes estaba casi por completo desvanecido. Volví a echarle una mirada a Shaoran y sentí como me regresaban los nervios, solo esperaba que no se me notaran.

 _¿Estaré hablando normal? ¿Caminando normal? ¿Me veo bien? Tomoyo tomó un buen tiempo arreglándome para la cita,_ pensé para mis adentros.

Eché una ojeada hacia abajo, tenía puesto una camisa blanca con moño en el cuello, y un vestido Vinotinto encima. (N.A: Para los que quieran ver como iban vestidos les dejo el link en mi perfil)

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al paraíso, también llamado, Café de ositos. No pude contener la emoción y salí corriendo hacía la entrada. Era gigantesco, con ositos por allí y ositos por allá, me sentí en el cielo de los ositos.

\- ¡ESTE LUGAR ME ENCANTA! – Digo yo emocionada a lo cual Shaoran ríe.

Me alegra que te guste.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos tomando café y comiendo postres en el café de ositos, mientras hablamos y reímos de muchas cosas. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó volando y ya era momento de irnos antes de que oscureciera. Shaoran fue muy amable y me acompañó hasta el frente de mi casa antes de irse a la suya.

\- Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí – le digo yo con una sonrisa. Toda la tarde había sido increíble.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación-.

\- Bueno, debo entrar ya – digo yo sonrojándome un poco. ¿ _Por qué me sonrojé?_

\- S..si, claro, por supuesto – dice él, no se si es mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que le tembló la voz un poco. Di el primer paso hacía la puerta sin embargo Shaoran volvió a hablar – Sa… Sakura

\- ¿Sí? -.

\- Me gustaría, si no te molesta, digo, si no hay problema, si quisieras volver a salir conmigo alguna otra vez. – Volví a sentir revoloteos en el estómago y una felicidad que no sabía muy bien de donde venía.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – digo yo entusiasmada a lo cual él me responde con una sonrisa.

Me alisté para dormir con mi pijama de siempre y una vez en la cama empecé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

No podía dejar de pensar en como me había sentido bastante enferma durante el día. ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba o veía a Shaoran sentía un revoloteo en el estómago? No podía estar enferma. Me miro en el espejo de mi baño por unos segundos. Me veía normal que siempre, me toco la frente para medir la temperatura, pero tengo la tengo normal, ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué siempre que aparece Shaoran me siento más feliz? ¿Por qué estuve tan nerviosa todo el día? Será que…

.

.

.

Espérate…

.

.

.

OH DIOS, ME GUSTA SHAORAN!

 **OH POR DIOOOOS SAKURA YA SE DIO CUENTAAA! :0**

 **Quien sabe cuando se enterará Shaoran... mentira, yo creo que en nada debería estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **LysL0ve**


End file.
